All I Want For Christmas Is You
by thepudz
Summary: It's that time of year where joy is felt across the world, laughter is bought to many, and love is shared across the globe, especially by the people of Japanifornia! This Christmas means many different things for every person, whether it'd be a Christmas of reunion, confession, or a Christmas of nothing but love! A series of short Christmas stories for multiple different pairings!
1. Prologue

_**Ah, what better way to end a year then with a Christmas fanfiction of Ace Attorney! I've been waiting to do this one for a while, and with Spirit of Justice having some great characters and lovely kids, it inspired me to write this! This story is going to contain basically every pairing I ship, as well as a few surprise ships! IT IS SHIP GALORE! This story will contain long chapters for certain favorite pairings, and short chapters for some smaller pairings, even some chapters from my fellow friends! No two chapters are connected, except for the prologue to some pairings, and the epilogue to those same pairings. Now, onto the fluffiness!  
(The pairing will be shown alongside the date and location at the start of each chapter, so you can scan for your favorite one!)**_

* * *

Justice Household  
December 24, 2029, 9:00 AM  
 **Apollo Justice and Athena Justice (Née Athena Cykes.)**

Athena Justice's eyes slowly rose at the sunny light bursting into the room through the small cracks of the curtains covering the windows in her apartment bedroom. The sheet of the bed completely covered her and her long hair spread everywhere around her head, going as free as possible, but tangling itself in the process, leaving Athena with the task of having to comb it later.

 _The day before Christmas… I remember I was alone this time last year. Big apartment all to myself… And I didn't even leave my bed. I just binge watched Supernatural… I'd never done that before_. Apollo was gone this time last year, and Athena had never felt more alone in her entire life. Apollo returned around May when he had enough lawyers for his agency and he felt he could leave the Khura'in legal system. It wasn't even a week from his return when he proposed to Athena.

Their wedding was last month, and now Athena was more than happy to have the surname of Justice. She missed him so damn much… But now he was back for good. He was never leaving again. Athena couldn't be more thankful.

She looked to her right to find the shirtless, still sleeping Apollo, his chest rising up and down, extending and moving his shoulder muscles as he did so. He still had the scars from the explosion two years ago, they weren't as bare but they were still there. Athena ran her fingertips over the scars, feeling them, the sharp roughness contradicting her smooth hands. She rested her forehead against his back, and wrapped her arms around his chest. He didn't wake, and Athena just held him. She didn't know if it was for minutes or hours, but she did it nonetheless.

She rested her chin on his shoulder, peeking down at his sleeping face. "Wakey wakey, Mr. Justice." She whispered into his ear. She ran her hand over his hair, trying to awake the man. Slowly, she saw his mouth close from the slightly open position it was in. A smirk formed on his face.

"So…" He grumbled. "You dare wake me?" His eyes snapped open, and he spun, wrapping an arm around her stomach and using the other to slide under her neck as he rolled on top of her. "The almighty demon Justice?! You shall pay for your crimes, wanderer!"

Athena giggled as Apollo pushed his forehead against hers. She ran the tips of her knuckles over his cheek, continuing her smile. "You're such a dork." She snickered. Apollo raised an eyebrow, smirking. His gaze grew sharper.

"Like you're one to talk." Apollo returned. Athena kept softly running her fingers over his sharp cheeks.

"I love you so much." She whispered, pulling his head down to hers as she softly pushed her lips against his. _How much I've missed you, Apollo… I felt so lost without you. I put on the brave face, but I was slowly tearing away at the inside. Demons clawed at my heart, tearing and eating at it… Without your warmth and protection, I had nothing to fight them off. When you came back, they scattered and fled, and you healed my broken heart._

Apollo pulled her head closer, pushing his lips deeper into the kiss, keeping his eyes closed. A tongue softly ran over her lips, and she granted the entrance necessary for the deepest kiss imaginable. His tongue pushed against hers, softly dancing with her. She returned the rumba, the kiss sparking the familiar flame. _It isn't too early for a little bit of fun, right? Come here, you sexy beast…_

She took every opportunity she could get for these moments. She barely even made contact with anyone for a year, she kept his jacket in the office to sometimes wear, sometimes look at and sometimes hug. She called him often, but it wasn't the same. She was always grabbing his arm, hand or some part of his body when talking to him. Now she took every chance she could to touch any part of his body…

" _Ewwwwww!_ "

Apollo broke away from the kiss to turn around and spot the familiar drone belonging to Armie Buff. Or now known as Armie Justice, due to her request to change her last name to feel more in the family. She was Apollo and Athena's adopted daughter, but she's only lived with the two for about two weeks, but she says she already felt like she has lived with them forever. "Morning, sweetie. Sorry you had to, uh… See _that_." Athena snickered.

"I was gonna remind you that it's the day before Christmas, but I did _not_ need to see _that!_ " The thirteen year old had turned her voice changer off. The drone flew back to her bedroom, and Armie stepped out this time. She had long blonde hair, glowing blue eyes and a face of perfection. She ran down to her parents' bedroom, beaming a grin at them. "So, what'd you get your general for Christmas, hm? I haven't seen any gifts lying around this place."

 _Oh… We're supposed to get Armie her present, aren't we?_ Apollo and Athena thought at the same time, looking at each other. "We're, uh… Going out to get it today, doll." Athena explained. She couldn't lie to her daughter and say she already had it. "So, how do you feel, spending your first Christmas with us?"

"I've already got _your_ presents, don't you worry! I really hope you'll like them." Armie smiled. "In fact, I've already got your first one out here. Follow me!"

"We'll be out there in a sec." Apollo said as he got out of bed. Armie ran down to the living room, waiting for her parents. As Apollo got his signature red shirt on, he look worryingly over to Athena, who was putting on her normal yellow singlet that did a clumsy job of hiding her white bra strap. "What are we gonna do about Armie? We've never really bought a Christmas gift for a kid before…"

"We'll find something good for her at the mall." Athena said cheerfully as she clipped in her normal earring, and grabbed her white beanie. She had denim shorts on as well, Apollo going with his basic black short pants. "Don't you worry, Apollo. We'll find something good for our daughter."

She placed a small kiss on Apollo's lips, and grabbed his hand, interlocking her fingers with his. "Now let's go see what she's got for us."

Athena lead Apollo to the living room, and both their jaws dropped at the same time at what they saw. A Christmas tree, big enough to fit the living room, decorated with ornaments, lights, and pictures of her and her parents from the two weeks she lived with them. A star sparkled at the top, flashing and shining beautifully. "What do you think? I already set both your gifts out at the bottom." Armie waved her arm towards the two wrapped boxes at her feet, one for ' _Papa'_ and the other for ' _Mama_ '.

"Armie, this is… This is beautiful! You're so creative!" Apollo complimented. Armie beamed a smile at them. Athena still couldn't even form words in her current state… Armie wrapped her arms around her dad, burying her head into his chest.

"Merry early Christmas! I love you both so much, and I am _really_ glad you like them, because…" Armie started blinking rapidly. "I kinda… Stayed up all night… Setting it all up…" Armie drowsily slurred out, before passing out into Apollo's arms from tiredness. _Poor girl was spending all her power to seem energetic. I should probably put her to bed._

Apollo carried Armie to her bedroom, laying her on her side and pulling the sheet over her. He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, and placed a soft kiss on her forehead as she snuggled into the bed, a smile on her face. Even though she _was_ a teenager, she still had that childlike innocence that Apollo and Athena loved.

"Well no time to waste, Apollo!" Athena beamed as she grabbed Apollo's hand. "We're getting the best damn gift we can for our daughter! Let's go!"

* * *

Wright Household  
December 24, 2029, 8:30 PM  
 **Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey-Wright (Née Maya Fey.)**

 _It's been a year and a half and still I haven't told him…_

Maya sat on the purple sofa in the living room, a blank stare on her face. Her family was setting up the tree in the corner, and she had promised all the day to help, and she had. For the most part at least. But Phoenix couldn't help but notice Maya glancing at Ahlbi every now and then, a look of nervousness on her face. Ahlbi was the adopted son of Phoenix and Maya, as well as Trucy's step brother. They adopted him a year ago shortly after returning from Khura'in, and they never regretted the decision.

Phoenix had the nineteen year old Trucy Wright propped on his shoulders as she tried to set the high decorations upon the tree. Even for a teenager, the girl acted still as a child, but she had her mature moments. Ahlbi was setting the low decorations with the help of his young puppy, Shah'do, who assisted by grabbing the ornaments from a box of Christmas decorations, passing them to Ahlbi.

"You alright, mom? You've been sitting there for a while. I thought you'd be helping." Ahlbi asked. The young pup jumped onto Maya's lap, licking at her face and snapping her back to reality. The puppy noticed Maya jolting, and started yapping. Maya grabbed Shah'do, standing up and forcing a smile. "S-Sorry…"

Maya noticed Phoenix's look of concern, and she immediately turned her head away from it. _But how? How could I ever tell him?_ She smiled at Ahlbi. "You reckon Mr. Licky here could put up the star?" Maya nodded to Shah'do, who barked in response. Ahlbi chuckled, grabbing the large yellow star from inside the box, and holding it to Shah'do, who took it in his mouth. Maya went over to the tall tree and tried to hold Shah'do as high as she could to reach the tree, but she was still rather short for it…

"Allow me to assist, Mrs. Wright." Phoenix teased as he grabbed Maya by the waist, lifting her up. His incredible strength supported both her and the young pup, who placed the star on the top of the tree, yapping happily in response. Phoenix bought Maya back down to the ground, and wrapped both arms around her chest, holding her close.

"Show off." Maya scoffed. Phoenix smirked.

"I sense some jealousy in that voice." Phoenix teased, kissing her on the cheek.

"Since when did Athena start teaching you how to detect emotions?" Trucy asked. Maya thought she should actually participate in this Christmas set up, and she went over to the box of little pictures to hang up on the tree.

"Oh, by the way, Daddy. I was on the phone with _Bonny_ earlier." Trucy said. She held both arms behind her back, smiling at Phoenix. "She wants me to come over to her place for Christmas. Said she had something for me. I think she still regrets accusing me last year. Is it alright if I go?"

"You know you're nineteen, right? You don't have to ask me for permission to everything." Phoenix chuckled. Trucy slightly blushed out of embarrassment.

"R-Right, s-sorry… I'll pay her a visit. God knows she needs it." Trucy sighed.

"Just be home by dinner." Phoenix suddenly blurted out. Trucy gave him a look.

"You know I'm nineteen, right? You don't have to be the protective Daddy anymore." Trucy teased. Phoenix wrapped one arm around his daughter, kissing the top of her head.

"Ah, you'll always be my baby girl, no matter how old you are."

Maya continued searching through the box of little pictures, and Ahlbi walked over to her. "You find anything you like?"

"I'm working on it… Oh, I think I found one!" Maya reached into the box, and pulled out a picture, a massive grin on her face. She saw the top of Ahlbi's hair, so this must be a good one of him.

Instead, when she saw that picture, her expression immediately dropped.

It was picture of when Ahlbi was still a young child… Well, young _er_. Maya held him in her arms, a smile on her face. _This was taken… What, seven years ago?!_ Maya reached into the box, pulling out another picture of when Ahlbi was just a _baby_. Maya cuddled with him, snuggling her forehead against his… _Oh god, oh god…_

Maya felt the tears starting to burst, and she dropped the pictures, covering her mouth with a hand as she rushed out the living room and outside the house to get some fresh air. Phoenix had no idea what put her in this mood, but when Ahlbi picked up the pictures she had dropped, he knew…

Maya gasped, sobbing and choking with tears streaking down her cheeks. _I've told Ahlbi… Why can't I tell Nick?! It's been ten years… And only one year since we reunited, yet the entire damn time, I can never tell him! What the hell is holding me back?! My fear?! He needs to know… But how would he react? Oh god…_

Maya wiped the tears, sniffling. _How…?_

 _How the hell do I tell Nick that Ahlbi… That he's_ _ **our actual son…?**_

* * *

Apartment in London  
December 24, 2029, 9:30 PM  
 **Luke Triton and Pearl Fey**

Pearl knew how satisfying the feeling of reunion was.

She had reunited with Phoenix after his disbarment, and it felt like seeing her father. Hell, Phoenix Wright practically _was_ her father. She reunited with Maya after her kidnapping… Reuniting with someone was the best feeling anyone could have, Pearl thought.

But nothing beat the reuniting she had with Luke Triton today.

She'd met the boy during the time between Iris' trial and Phoenix's disbarment, she remembered it was around early late March, around the twentieth. Phoenix and Maya had left for London late February, and they were gone for quite some time. They returned with some of the best stories Pearl had ever heard, and they almost sounded real to her ten year old self. But there was this one boy, Luke Triton, who was her age. Even the name and what Maya described of him peaked Pearl's curiosity and interest in the boy to dangerously high levels.

Phoenix and Maya bought Pearl to London this time, where they not only got to meet the amazing Hershel Layton, but the interesting boy, Luke. Just as she thought, the finest of young gentleman. They only stayed for a week, but that time was enough for Pearl to fall for this boy. Her ten year old self fanaticized love to an insane point, but had never experienced herself. But when she did, it was just as magical as she thought it'd be. In that week, they took walks through the city together, snuck out at night, talked to animals due to Luke's special ability…

And Pearl experienced her first kiss.

Both of them being ten at the time, it was awkward and embarrassing, but enjoyable. It was short, simple peck on each other's lips that both drove their faces to the color of tomatoes. It was right before Pearl left to go back to L.A. They shared a hug, as they had done often during the week, but when Pearl stared into those dark eyes of his, she couldn't resist herself… And they both went for it at basically the same time. Afterwards, Pearl barely muttered an ' _I love you_ ', and she could've sworn she heard the same from him… but she never knew. She never knew for ten agonizing years.

In those ten years, they contacted each other through other means, social media, phone calls, face-to-face chats… Whatever necessary to talk to the boy yet again. She never got to touch him, hug him, or fully love him for ten full years. He was her main support throughout Phoenix's disbarment, since Maya was in such a down mood all the time. He helped her greatly through whatever problems there were… And now here she was. Twenty years old, in London for the second time of her life.

And lying down, her back rested against Luke's chest as he lied on a sofa, his arms wrapped around her. The darkness outside was blocked by the firelight inside the apartment Luke lived in. Outside the apartment was the grand city of the capital of England, which Luke had promised to take Pearl to explore on Christmas Day. But for now… It had been ten years, dammit. She needed to be in his arms for as long as possible, she had been long waiting for this moment…

"I'm so glad you visited, Pearl." The handsome young man, Luke, told her. He had certainly grown, his cute boyish face still there but sharper than usual. Pearl hugged Luke's arms, snuggling the back of her head into his chest further.

"I'm glad, too… I've been waiting for this for so long…" Pearl sighed. She looked up at Luke, who looked down to her. "I love you so much, Luke Triton."

The boy smiled at her. "I love you too, Pearl Fey."

Pearl had lost count of how many times she had kissed him since she knocked on his apartment door at only seven o'clock at night. She leaned up, her head tilted back as she ever so softly laid her lips on his. She could do this forever, she was always sucked into his magical world each time they kissed. She loved it every single time.

Tomorrow, Luke had plans for her. Give her the best Christmas ever. But she didn't care _what_ they did. She only had one thought in mind…

"Luke." She whispered as she softly broke away. "I know you're planning the best Christmas for me tomorrow… But just know, no matter what it is you have in that brilliant mind of yours…" She snuggled further into his arms, closing her eyes and whispering one last thing.

"Any Christmas I'll ever spend with you, Luke… It'll be the best Christmas ever."

* * *

L.A Airport  
December 24, 2029, 10:30 PM  
 **Nahyuta Sahdmadhi and Ema Skye**

"I swear to _God_ , Nahyuta, you _better_ enjoy Christmas, because this is the last time I'm taking that eight hour flight and back to pick you up."

Ema had the biggest bags under eyes as she walked alongside Nahyuta, who didn't look a tad bit tired. He simply kept both arms behind his back as he gave a slight look to Ema. "You do it quite frequently, detective. Why are you always travelling for me if you dislike it so much?"

"That's a good question…" _That has a_ _ **very obvious answer**_ _, you non-romantic monk_ _ **shit!**_ Ema had decided to bring Nahyuta to L.A for his first Christmas, an event he had never celebrated. Khura'in didn't take part in it. She also had something to tell him… But she was trying to get it across as hints first. _But of course, Princess Elsa knows nothing about any form of love ever! This is gonna be hard…_

Ema could barely stay awake as they walked to their baggage pick up. She knew she'd be gone the minute her head hit the pillow. The two reached the baggage carousel, and as Nahyuta held one hand completely straight in front of his chest and kept his eyes closed, Ema felt on the verge of passing out. "So, do I need to explain Christmas to you?"

"I did a bit of research." Nahyuta grabbed a scroll from inside his jacket, and just as he was about to extend it, Ema grabbed his wrist.

"Do not even _think_ about opening that thing and reading what's inside of it, because I'd much rather get home sometime this year." Ema mumbled. She kept her hand locked around his wrist, which Nahyuta was becoming increasingly aware of. Slowly, she started to blink and her eyes started to droop, until suddenly, she fell forward and passed out… Straight into his chest!

She was out like a _rock._ Nahyuta looked at the girl for a little while, before noticing their bags rolling around the carousel. He placed an arm under her legs and held her bridal style as he went over to the bags, managing to grab them with both his hands and use his arms to keep supporting Ema as she started loudly snoring.

Nahyuta walked towards the taxis of the airport, continuing to carry Ema until her snoring stopped. She suddenly awoke, her eyes snapping open. She jolted, and immediately looked down to see she was being _carried._ "You passed out." Nahyuta explained. Ema snapped her head to notice him, and she immediately felt a blush picking up.

"Oh, u-uh… Sorry…" Ema stuttered as Nahyuta let her go, her feet touching the ground yet again. She grabbed her own bag, looking down at the floor. An entire _airport_ just saw Nahyuta carry Ema like they were _just married!_

 _Ugh, I seriously hope no one was taking pictures… I have enough people accusing him of being my boyfriend! Not that I wouldn't mind that…_ Ema reached the cabs part of the airport, the cold air hitting her and Nahyuta as they stepped outside. The first taxi rolled up to the front of the drive way, and Nahyuta took Ema's bag, placing both of their luggage's in the boot. Ema stepped into the taxi, giving the address of her apartment.

When Nahyuta stepped in and the car started moving forward, Ema started feeling drowsy yet again. Her eyes felt as if ten ton anchors had been attached to them, and she suddenly passed out for the second time, leaning to her left and resting her head _straight onto Nahyuta's shoulder!_

He let her rest there, looking out the window of the cab at the grand city. It was always foreign, but always beautiful to Nahyuta. The apartment complex wasn't that far from the airport, and it was a short cab trip. Ema jolted awake yet again when the car stopped, and took her head off Nahyuta's shoulder. She didn't seem to notice that she was resting there…

Or maybe… She didn't _care?_ Maybe she liked it?

Nahyuta grabbed both bags and Ema lead her to the apartment she stayed in. She opened the door with her key as fast as possible, not bothering to undress as she flopped onto the bed. Nahyuta couldn't help but smile at the exhausted detective. _She continues to work and tire herself for my sake continuously… I have a feeling she may see me as more than a companion… Or maybe I'm just hoping too much? After all… She is a beautiful woman, inside and out. Ah, Holy Mother, watch over her… She is quite precious to me._

Nahyuta took the top half of his clothes off and sat down at the front of the window, holding both hands in an 'O' shape in front of him, one lowered and the other raised. He prayed each night, keeping that position as he slept.

However, Ema wasn't completely out just yet, and stayed awake just enough to see the prosecutor, shirtless and praying. His shoulder muscles were quite… Buff. _Expected, I guess, but hot damn…_ Ema knew that with a bed and two flights in a row, she needed sleep for Christmas tomorrow, but she was oh so glad she stayed up to see that beautiful sight.

 _Dammit… Flying back and forth, investigating, giving him a place to stay in L.A… The things I do for the man I_ _ **love…**_


	2. Blue Christmas

_**I am so very glad the first chapter of this story has been so well received, you seriously all are the best! As expected, there have been some people who are not very happy about Ahlbi being Phoenix and Maya's actual son, mostly because the maths doesn't add up. My answer? Yeah, I know it doesn't. But where was the part where I said this story took place in canon? I am so very thankful that all of my readers have the knowledge enough to suspend some disbelief when it comes to fluff! Now with that rant out of the way… Onto one of the least written pairings on this site, and a pairing I got on board due to JordanPhoenix's brilliant stories… Miles Edgeworth x Franziska Von Karma, AKA Fredgeworth!**_

* * *

Elevations Restaurant  
December 25, 2029, 9:00 PM  
 **Miles Edgeworth and Franziska Von Karma**

Did he dare? Did he truly dare?

Did Miles Edgeworth truly dare to do this on the night of Christmas? Did he truly dare to stand up in his suit of a magenta tuxedo jacket, black undercoat, white cravat and black tuxedo pants before everyone in this more than five-star restaurant? Did he truly dare to get on one knee before the beautiful Franziska Von Karma, holding her hand with his own, and using the other to hold a ring before her? Did Miles Edgeworth truly dare to propose to her?

Did Miles Edgeworth truly believe he was prepared for marriage? A wedding with a future of nothing but his wife, maybe even children? His greatest friend, Phoenix Wright, was also married after all. If that utter fool could marry the woman he love, surely the classy Miles Edgeworth could do the same. But every time he felt he could, he lost the grasp right before he was going to, which has led to some of the best dates as of late, but with _no pay off!_

He didn't think Franziska had ever looked more beautiful in her entire life. Her blue hair was normal as always, supported by ruby lipstick and Persian blue eye shadow. She wore a long ultramarine blue strapless dress that truly showed off her beautiful body. She had perfected herself for Miles Edgeworth, and yet… He still asked himself: _Did he dare?_

"Miles Edgeworth."

Franziska's sudden words jolted Miles out of his state of nothingness, and he realized he was looking down at the box containing the beautiful blue diamond ring concealed beneath the table. He looked up to Franziska, who was in the middle of taking another drink from her glass of sweet red wine. He quickly shut the box, pocketing the ring. _Later… It will happen later…_

"You've been rather quiet ever since we arrived." Franziska said in a very matter of fact tone, for she already knew the answer. Miles swallowed, clearing his throat before finally speaking again.

"Apologies, _liebling._ You… You know how this time of year usually is for me." Miles answered uncomfortably. As was tradition, Christmas was usually a very _down_ time for Miles Edgeworth, for it would only remind him of his father's death. What made it more uncomfortable is that it was at the hands of Franziska's _father_ , no less. And yet, the two never truly hated each other. Franziska said it plenty of times, maybe even meant it a few, but deep down, she always truly loved Miles Edgeworth. Sometimes that love was blooming, sometimes it was as small as an atom, but what really mattered is that it was _there._

"I'm aware. The feeling is mutual, _meine geliebte_." Franziska returned solemnly, memories of her own father flooding back in. It was also around this time of year where he was caught for murder and put away, before eventually leading to execution. Not only that, it sparked the chain that eventually ended in Miles' apparent suicide. And although she did her best to hide it, every waking second of him being gone was another tear at her heart. It could only take so much vicious attacks before it needed some serious healing that only Miles could support.

In short, Christmas _sucked_ for both of them.

"I would never have imagined this twelve years ago. Every Christmas only bought me the worst of emotions… But ever since I've started spending my Christmas's with _you, liebling,_ they've… Become far less painful. _Ich liebe dich,_ Franziska Von Karma. _Danke für alles_." Miles tried to smooth the mood, and it seemed to have worked as Franziska returned a soft smile.

"We can't hate each other for our parent's actions, _meine geliebte._ I am so thankful for you, Miles Edgeworth, even though it may appear otherwise at moments. _Ich liebe dich auch_." Franziska returned kindly. The table between them was the only reason Miles didn't claim her lips with his own, but he swore to himself she would be getting something much better than a simple _kiss._

 _I know I took the path that you would never want for me_ _  
_ _I know I let you down, didn't I?_ _  
_ _So many sleepless nights where you were waiting up on me_ _  
_ _Well, I'm just a slave unto the night_

It had gotten to this exact moment every time. The _moment._ The exact moment to simply just propose there and then... This moment must've occured over a million times before, not just in the last few dates, but for the last few _years._ Yet, every time, Miles had missed the opportunity.

 _Not this time... It is Christmas! Every Christmas for us has only been filled with bad memories... This time, I need to make it a_ _ **good one!**_

 _Now remember when I told you that's the last you'll see of me?_ _  
_ _Remember when I broke you down to tears?_ _  
_ _I know I took the path that you would never want for me_ _  
_ _I gave you hell through all the years_

"I've been noticing, _Miles Edgeworth_ ," Franziska tutted. "That you have been taking me out on _very exquisite dates_ lately out of the blue. Care to tell me _why?_ " She asked. _Dammit, I have a reason, I swear! I just need to get that reason out!_

Miles grabbed the box containing the ring, and pulled his chair back, standing up. The feeling in his stomach was like no other… Butterflies were too weak. It was more like multiple _dragons_ flying around in his stomach. He felt like childishly running away, but he had to do this. He had his hand on the box, but Franziska hadn't of seen it yet…

 _This is the moment of truth, Miles Edgeworth! If Wright can do this, I sure as hell can!_

And just as he was about to get down on one knee, he heard the faint cry of a very _familiar, annoying, ear-raping voice!_

" _Edgey?!_ Dude, I didn't expect to see _you_ , of _all people_ , here!"

 _When something bloody smells…_ Miles tightly shut his eyes in frustration, pocketing the ring yet again. He turned to his right to see none other than _Larry Butz,_ dressed in the suit he had worn to the wedding of Ellen Wyatt and Sorin Sprocket. "Then again, these expensive places are usually the _best place_ for you _rich white people_ …"

"One question, Larry. If this is the place of venue for the… _'Rich white people_ ', then what the _bloody hell_ are _you_ doing here?!" Miles boomed. Larry didn't back off though, instead wrapping one arm around Miles' shoulders, leaning all his weight on him.

"Dude, I totally got _blown_ tonight! I had this date and everything planned for this place, which took up a _lot_ of the money I'm supposed to be using to pay my rent… But it was for _her_ , man! And she total ditched me!"

Miles noticed Franziska's _very obvious anger_ at Larry, but he took the bait. "There I ask who this girl was?"

"She was the one for _me!_ My one and only _Sian!_ And she totally _ditched me!_ _My Sian!_ " Larry whined. "She said something about 'Already having a much better boyfriend', but she was totally dogging me, man!"

"Larry, what have I told you about going after girls who are _already taken_ , you absolute _buffoon!_ " Miles shouted yet again. "I'm going to assume that _slap mark on your face_ is from her, too?"

"She hits hard, dude!" Larry moaned, and Miles could only sigh, before shouting.

"She should've hit hard enough to knock every bit of idiocy out of your system!" He boomed. It was only then that Miles noticed the multiple pairs of eyes glued to his position, and he cleared his throat very audibly. "I highly recommend you leave this instance-"

" _Fraaaanny!_ " Larry suddenly greeted Franziska, only just noticing her. Franziska rubbed her temple in frustration. "Have I got a Christmas present for you, Franny! I couldn't get you to model, for… Understandable reasons, I'm sure, but I finished the book of _Franziska Von Karma!_ Every single piece of love I put into this book also matches the burning love I have for _you!_ "

" _Jemand schießt mich bitte_ …" Franziska sighed, before switching to English. "I'm not sure if you're too much of a _fool_ to notice, but Miles and I were in the middle of a _dinner!_ "

Larry leaned over to whisper to Miles. "She's extra feisty tonight, dude… She doesn't have her whip, right?"

"I told her not to bring it," Miles whispered back. "But I'm seriously starting to regret that decision…"

"Like I'd listen to a damn word _you say_ , Miles Edgeworth!" Franziska snapped, and Larry suddenly felt the familiar sharp leather strike his cheek, immediately planting a red mark within it. "Larry Butz, you _incompetent, foolish thinking, foul looking mistake,_ have single handedly ruined this entire _night!_ "

Miles felt a punch in his gut at those words, but that knock was made even more forceful when a manager came over to the table. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"I assure you, it is only this _man_ here that is causing all the trouble." Miles objected, but the manager was obnoxious. Larry was already looking hurt enough, but the impact was just made worse by those words.

"All three of you will leave, or we'll _make you leave._ " The manager harshly said. Miles' glare was focused directly on Larry, and he placed his pay for the food on the table, grabbing Larry by the back of his neck and dragged him out of the restaurant and into the rain of the car park outside.

"Larry Butz, I have thought the absolute _worse_ of you, but you have exceeded the worse! I was planning for a nice Christmas with my _loved one_ , and you just came along and ruin absolutely everything as per _usual!_ Maybe you can spend this Christmas alone! Oh wait, you spend _every single day of your life alone already_!" Miles screamed. Larry was already bursting with tears, but most of them were so he could get some _sympathy._

"Edgey, I didn't mean any of this! I just wanted to show Franny how much I truly _loved her!_ " Larry cried.

And at that moment, Franziska intercepted, not with a word or a whip, but instead raised a hand and delivered the most _powerful, sickening and sharpest_ backhand slap of _all time!_ The slap snapped Larry's head to the side, leaving a second hand mark on his face. "One more word, and I hit you again."

Larry softly rubbed the cheek he was just slapped on, the stinging remaining there for what would be the rest of the night, or his _life._ "Franny, I-"

And just a promised, Franziska smacked Larry on the same cheek, staggering him slightly. "Learn to _listen._ You will _leave_ , or I will _make you leave_."

Larry looked sad, but he put on his usual childish sad face, and he sulked. "Fine! I'll-"

And Franziska hit him again. But this time, she struck Larry so hard across the face, he staggered straight into Miles and knocked him back, causing the ring box to fall _right out of his pocket!_ Franziska took noticed of the box, and her eyes immediately widened. "W-What the…"

"I hate you _both!_ " Larry spoke like a kid, before sulking away into the unknown. Meanwhile, Miles really wish he had a _gun_ so he could shoot Larry for exposing _everything!_ Franziska's eyes were still locked onto the ring box, and out of embarrassment, picked it up.

"H-How… Long have you had that for, Miles Edgeworth?" Franziska asked, a shudder in her voice. The rain was light, but it still soaked through both of their clothes and Franziska's make up. Miles sighed.

"Too long. Franziska Von Karma, I have put this moment off for too long."

And in the rain, outside the restaurant after having to deal with the biggest idiot on Earth, Miles got down on one knee in front of Franziska has her eyes _somehow_ got wider. "Every single year I've spent with you is a year I've loved in some way or another. Even through all the hard times, we stuck through together, and although we've given each other absolute hell… My love never died for you, Franziska. I know I was only accepted into you family because of your manipulative father… But I will never regret meeting you."

He took Franziska's hand, and held up the ring. "Even on this night, with the memories, and having to deal with everything… I ask you this, Franziska Von Karma…"

" _Will you marry me?_ "

The question he had put off for months finally was released from his lips, and the dragons in his stomach chose to strike his heart. All he had to do was await the answer… "Miles Edgeworth, you have just proposed to me on the most imperfect date ever in the cold rain. What do you expect my answer to be?"

Miles sighed. He knew this was coming, but it still hurt him. "No…"

"Then obviously, you haven't noticed." Franziska tutted. Miles stared in utter confusion. "I've changed, _mein g_ _eliebte._ Perfection is not the most important thing in my life to me anymore... The most important thing in my life…"

Franziska suddenly _smiled._ "Is you, Miles Edgeworth. Even on this night, you haven't destroyed the memories between us, and you haven't destroyed the burning love I have for you."

"So yes, Miles Edgeworth. I'll accept. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and you alone."

Miles didn't know what true joy felt like, but this must be the closest he has gotten to it. He suddenly stood up, hugging Franziska close to him, an act he never thought he could do. But the hug wouldn't last as long as the kiss that came afterwards.

The soft rain made their clothes, hair and kiss wet, but they didn't care. The location or the price didn't always matter.

When it comes to love, it's not about expensive locations or fancy clothes or trying to impress your lover with money. No, what Miles and Franziska Edgeworth both knew… Is that the most important thing in love was the memories you share and the care you contain for your significant other.

And although food may cost fifties, locations hundreds, cars thousands, and houses millions… Love was _priceless._

* * *

 **SONGS USED IN THIS CHAPTER:  
I Bet My Life – IMAGINE DRAGONS**

* * *

 _ **REVIEW RESPONSES:  
**_ **Yanmegaman:  
I ALWAYS LOVE ME SOME GOOD OL' DIAAAAAAABEETUS. I am so glad you liked my first chapter, friend, and I am eagerly looking forward to writing the Trucy/Bonny chapter myself!**

 **JordanPhoenix:  
SHAH'DO IS THE MOST PRECIOUS K-9 IN AA HISTORY LIKE OH MY GOD I WANT HIM. I just HAD to add that little ball of fluffiness into the story, and am so glad you loved! Ah, Apollo and Athena wou;ld SUCK as parents, but at least Armie is kind XD As for the Phaya… Stay tuned ;) **

**Eveshowrtc:  
I have seen your reviews on Turnabout Everlasting, and you were the reason for the story I worked with JordanPhoenix and Yanmegaman on! You are an amazing person whom I want to hug… Thank you so much for all the compliments, they mean the absolute world to me! THANK YOU!**

 **Guest:  
I see you're… Very intense on the subject of last names. It is so nice to know that I did so well on the chapter, you have to reach as far as last names to criticize it! Well, I've taken your **_**very long and strongly worded**_ **review to heart, my friend! I'm sure you will be very happy to see that Maya's last name has been changed to something more appropriate to your liking! I'm sure you'll smile upon the fact your long review has added** _ **one extra word to my story that will never be bought up again!**_ **I say the time you spent on that review was time well spent! Thank you for reading and reviewing, by the way!**

 **SkyiesTheLimit:  
Thank you very much, love! Your reviews are always so great!**

* * *

 **To all the flaming/hating/nitpicking guest reviews that I've been receiving as of late,**

 **As a guest, your reviews are put to me, and I decide whether or not I post them. Know that any flaming guests WON'T be approved through, since you add nothing to my review boards. If you want everyone to see your flame review, come out of hiding and make an account. Then again, you won't be showing off how bad my story is. You'll just be showing off how bad YOUR attitude is. Like I said, I don't mind criticism, but there's a difference between helpful constructive criticism, and nitpicking every detail of my story as well as flaming it.**

 **Thank you to all my readers for sticking by me no matter what!**


	3. Baby It's Cold Outside

_**Sincere thanks to you all for the love you have given me on this story? You guys mean the absolute world to me!**_

* * *

Hazakura Temple  
December 25, 2029, 11:50 PM  
 **Larry Butz and Iris Hawthorne**

Christmas wasn't a time that was celebrated in the area of Kurain, which means that instead staying up or going out for gifts, Iris spent the day helping out with training procedures and lying in her bed trying to sleep at night. Iris was a rather judged woman for assisting in murder ten years ago, but she wanted to do everything in her power for forgiveness.

She was as close as ever with Sister Bikini, and when she was free from incarceration, she had actually grown fond of _Larry._ The man had been in love with her, she knew that, but she didn't feel like turning him down. Not because she didn't want to be mean… But because she was _flattered_ by his adorable attempts at romance. Iris had never truly been loved that way, even back when Phoenix was dating her, he was technically dating _Dahlia._ Even though she wanted to speak with him and maybe get things back on track with him, by the time she was free from prison, he was disbarred and contact was impossible.

However, Larry had left two years back, leaving Iris alone with Bikini again. She cursed herself every day for not telling him her true feelings when he left, but it was all too lost now. Just a faint memory. She had lost her Feenie, now Larry was gone. She was just a _burden_ , nothing more.

Iris' eyes were snapped awake at a sudden sound of _sobbing._ An unfamiliar sound, Bikini never usually cried and when she did, it did not sound like the current sobbing. This sobbing, however… Sounded so _familiar._ The thirty-six year old woman stood up from her bed, grabbing her purple robes and sandals. The robes only covered her body, her head and hair were still exposed. She opened her door to find someone sitting at the edge of a cliff next to Dusky Bridge, where below was a plunge into the infamous Eagle River.

Iris had seen this image many times before of men or women sitting over the exact same spot. She immediately sprinted forward. "Wait! Stop! Don't jump off!"

The man sitting there suddenly turned his head to look at Iris, and the woman stopped dead in her tracks. That goatee, that hair, that face… She _knew_ it was him. "L-Larry?"

"Oh… Hey, Iris. I'm, uh, not gonna jump, if that's what you're wondering. Just thought I'd visit because you're never mean to me." Larry sighed. Iris instantly knew he was down about something, but she could barely see anything, plus it was freezing outside. She quickly retreated to her bedroom, lighting a lantern and bringing it to Larry. She placed it behind him before sitting next to the familiar man. He looked _extremely_ nice, a nice yellow coat with a black shirt underneath.

"W-What brings you here? I haven't seen you in years…" Iris whispered. The lantern lighted his face as he looked to her. He had a visible pink hand mark on both cheeks, both of different size. "L-Larry, are you alright?! What happened to you?!"

"I got what I deserved… I screwed everything up. I tried to date some chick that already had a boyfriend, and then I hit on Franziska on the night Edgey was gonna marry her… And I totally ruin his proposal. I've just screwed up everyone's night, Iris. How long until I screw up yours?" Larry asked. Iris had never seen Larry this _upset_ before. He had his moments, but he seemed truly sad right now. "You should probably leave me before I screw up your Christmas."

"Of course I'm not going to leave you!" Iris said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Larry, why would you say so many horrible things about yourself?! Isn't Christmas supposed to be the time of happiness?"

"It is, and yet I'm ruining it for everyone…" Larry sighed. His head slumped down, and Iris tried to comfort him, wrapping an arm around his back and leaning her head on his shoulder. "Everyone hates me, Iris. I try to make friends, and then I just screw it all up…"

"I'm sure there's someone out there who _really_ cares about you, Larry." Iris comforted, rubbing circles around his back.

"Oh really? Like who?!" Larry desperately asked. This was Iris' moment, she had been waiting for this! But she couldn't just tell him directly. She had to be discreet, let him figure it out…

"She was with you for a long time, you were in love with her for some time. She also cared about you, too. She also _loved_ you, too. But she never got in a relationship with you… She missed you every day until you finally showed up and lighted her life up again. She couldn't feel happier than anything right now. She loves you so much, Larry… She wants to help you." Iris whispered, trailing a hand to place in his, which he squeezed. Larry sighed.

"I wish I could find her…" He mumbled. Iris couldn't help but smiled at his naivety, but she needed to help him fast. She did the first thing that came to mind. He'd been rejected two times in one day… He needed some acceptance.

She placed a hand on his cheek, tilting his head to face her. His gaze locked into her, and she entered his world again. She was with him, a part of him again. She was with Larry, he was with Iris. She leaned forward until their face was only mere millimeters away, before whispering.

"That woman… That woman is _me._ "

And before Larry had time to comprehend those words, Iris pressed her soft lips against his, and finally achieved what she had been waiting to do for ten years. His lips were the warmth in the cold, the entry into his world. Her lips were smooth as silk, fine taste and the best lips Larry had kissed in his lifetime. He wrapped a hand around the back of her neck, bringing her closer to him, and finally claiming her love. Even after so long, his soul, the golden chain in his heart… It was locked to hers. _She_ was his true woman. _He_ was her true man.

Even after the slaps, the rejection, the screw ups… Larry could already say this was the greatest Christmas he had. He didn't get any gifts, or visits from friends or anything. Instead… He found his _true love._

* * *

 _ **REVIEW RESPONSES:  
**_ **Chloemcg:  
Four out of those nine names will be appearing! Can you guess which ones? ;) I sincerely thank you for the kind compliments! The Ahlbi as Phaya son thing would never work, I knew that from the start and I knew it wouldn't be so easy for some to handle. Guess I should've addressed it when I started, huh? Thank you very much, dear. A few bad apples can't spoil my incredible readers! **

**Guest:  
The reason for my snarky reply was because your issue seemed so… To put it blunt, **_**useless.**_ **I can appreciate you addressing me, and I highly respect your apology. It's a trait very few people know how to do anymore… I know where you're coming from with the explanation, don't worry. I'm glad you enjoy nonetheless!**

 **JordanPhoenix:  
Squee! I am so glad you liked this chapter, you bring joy to my soul! Ahh, that Sian is a smart one, ain't she? It is always nice to see the rare Fredgeworth every now and then, and I hope I have pleased the shippers with the chapter!**

 **Yanmegaman:  
He really is just a stinker, ain't he? He's goddamn lucky Edgeworth didn't release the hounds on him! Oh, I think Sian has a much better lover than Mr. Butz… **

**SkyiesTheLimit:  
I literally squealed when I read your review! You are such a lovely person, don't you ever change, my bodyguard! Thank you for the extremely kind words!**

 **Napoleon32:  
Franziska's slap has been rumored to match the strength of a punch from Saitama, AKA One Punch Man! If you mess up any date, you'll get mad responses. Mess up a date between those two? Expect pain. Lots of it. Christmas time sucks for those two, but thank god they can find comfort in each other, eh? They really do suck at… Being sucky to one another, but they seriously love each other with their whole hearts.**

 **NNinja:  
Your previous review was rejected due to the nitpicky nature of it. I do appreciate criticism, I really do, but nitpicks… They just don't really work with me. This is kinda my fault since I knew Ahlbi's math's as Phaya's son was wrong, and I should've addressed the fact I knew from the start to avoid this. Plus, this really isn't one of my 'serious' stories, like Life of Kitten or Maya Fey: Ace Attorney. If it were one of those stories, I'd have the timeline open on a second tab PERMANTLY. This one is just fluffy romantics, nothing more, nothing less! I do appreciate you trying to help, but again… Nitpicking is just an issue with me. Thanks for the kind words, anyways!**

 **AceAttorneyFanatics:  
I thank you for your kind words! Larry just sucks, don't he?**


	4. Give Love on Christmas Day

_**Thank you all for your incredible support! This story has blasted off at a rate I never expected, and I have nobody but you guys to thank! This chapter I going to feature the only same sex couple in the story, but I hope it's still a fluffy experience for you all!**_

* * *

December 25, 2029, 12:00 PM  
De Famme Residence  
 **Trucy Wright and Bonny De Famme**

Trucy looked at the glorious house before her that belonged the De Famme twins of Bonny and Betty. The career of a magician had boosted rapidly ever since her case last year, meaning more wealth for everyone involved in the group. Trucy held her gift for both Bonny and Betty in her hand, wrapped in a purple foil.

The magician walked to the front door of the house, pressing the button for the doorbell. He didn't know if she was going to be greeted by Bonny or Betty, but she'd be happy either way. She was answered by Bonny, who wasn't dressed in her normal bunny outfit, but instead a purple shirt and some jeans. Her hair wasn't made up into its usual style, but instead was loose, going down to the bottom of her shoulder blades.

"O-Oh! It's you, Trucy!" Bonny said in a rather surprised voice as Trucy pulled her in for a one armed hug.

"Of course it's me, silly! You asked me to come here!" Trucy chuckled.

"B-But I thought I was… Never mind. I'm just glad you're here. Come in!" Bonny smiled as she stepped aside for Trucy. She was greeted with a rather nice house for the twins, not really a mansion but it was comfortable. "Betty is out right now, so it's just me here. She should be back by tonight, if you're going to stick around for that long."

Trucy winced, putting on a sympathetic face. "Ooh, sorry Bon. I gotta be with my family tonight since the Justices are coming over…" Bonny replied with a cheerful smile.

"No problem! Family is important after all, isn't it?" Bonny answered. "Oh, speaking of my family, there's something I _have_ to show you. Follow me." Bonny instructed, leading Trucy to the left. She looked around to see Bonny and Betty's costumes hanged up on the walls, as well as multiple props and even Bonny's pet rabbit, who was hanging around near the hat, obviously trained enough to not cause havoc around the house.

"Don't tell Betty, but I need to show you her bedroom." Bonny snickered, before placing a hand on the door knob to Betty's bedroom. "You know how I said she was obsessed with you last year? Well, take a look at this…"

Bonny opened up the door to reveal a normal looking bedroom with bat symbols hanged up everywhere. But Trucy's eyes widened at a single wall that had _every single one_ of her posters, all signed by her, even since she started her magic career. Every video of her performances, and every newspaper article featuring her, all lined up and neatly placed in different drawers for different years. Trucy couldn't help but laugh. "She really _is_ in love with me, huh?"

"Yeah… It's interesting how she treats you better than I do…" Bonny whispered, but Trucy heard. She turned her head to the woman, raising an eyebrow.

"What's up, Bon?" Trucy asked. Bonny looked up at Trucy, sighing, before joining her hands in front of her.

"Trucy, the reason I bought you here… It was to apologize. About last year. About that stupid prank I pulled on you that nearly ruined you and everyone you loved. It's all my fault you went through that horrible experience, and I feel so guilty… I was surprised you even showed up today because I thought you would _hate_ me." Bonny sobbed. Trucy tilted her head to the side.

"Bonny, why are you bringing yourself down so much? I already forgave you for that!" Trucy tried to smile and lighten things up, but Bonny still couldn't take any of it in.

"Anyone would forgive the nice, cute bunny girl. But did you _truly_ forgive me? You probably didn't, nor do I expect you to still. I was so evil…" Bonny sobbed, choking up. She kept her eyes locked with the floor, refusing to look into Trucy's orbs. How could she ever be forgiven? She just invited Trucy over to sulk! What was the point of bringing her over?

Her thoughts were cut when she suddenly felt Trucy's lips peck on her cheek, and Bonny's eyes widened. She looked up to Trucy to see her leaning away from the kiss, and Trucy closed her eyes, smiling. "I forgave you for that the moment the trial was over! I've forgiven you all this time, who do you think I still do shows with you! It does seem, however, that you're having trouble forgiving _yourself_."

Trucy reached out a hand, tapping the tip of her index finger on Bonny's nose, and keeping it there. "I think you may need to work on that, and I can help you with it, too."

Bonny couldn't even render a single word, she just kept gazing into Trucy's eyes. Trucy then held out her gift. "This actually perfectly ties with my gift. Open it up!"

Bonny, with trembling hands, took the gift, unwrapping it. Inside was a photo enclosed in a frame. It was of Trucy smiling to the camera with her arms around Bonny and Betty. Bonny had her head leaning on Trucy's shoulder, and Betty didn't look amused whatsoever, but Trucy knew she was secretly squealing inside. The gift also contained three bracelets that locked together, but could also be separated. "Friendship bracelets, like what I used to have in primary school. As long as we're all wearing these, nothing can ever stop us or drive us away."

Bonny looked down at the present, then up to Trucy, and slowly, her eyes filled with tears. Not sad ones, but joyful ones. She laid the gifts on the ground, before jumping at Trucy, wrapping her arms around her neck and holding her tightly. "Thank you… Thank you…"

Trucy returned the hug, stroking her hand through Bonny's soft hair. "You are a wreck of emotions, you know that? I'm always here to help, don't you forget that."

Bonny tightened the hug, her hands gripping at Trucy's shirt. Just as she did, the door to the house opened, and Betty stepped in.

"The gathering was cancelled, Bonny. I'll be… WHAT ARE YOU DOING SHOWING TRUCY MY PRIZED COLLECTION OF HER?!"

* * *

 _ **REVIEW RESPONSES:  
**_ **Yanmegaman:  
Ooh, did I kill someone else? Who was it? Please tell me it was Mr. Reus… Iris is one of, if not the ONLY, woman to not completely reject Larry at first sight. It took me Turnabout Everlasting to realize this, but I'm glad I did! It gave me a new case of diabeetus!**

 **JordanPhoenix:  
THESE TWO NEED MORE LOVE DAMMIT! I am so glad you wrote them in TE, otherwise this chapter wouldn't exist! Great, now I want hot chocolate… DAMN YOU JP! XD**

 **Napoleon32:  
Iris is admittedly a boring character who could've done so much more, but if there was one thing she did right, it was respecting Larry, something very few can do! Larry is just a dope, full stop, but he deserves love on Christmas as well!**

 **Chloemcg:  
Even the Butz deserves the love on Christmas! It is a time for joy, after all. Thank you for your kind words, you're too nice! My nice readers outweigh my flamers by a TON, so I'm ok, really. I wub you! You got two out of those four right. (This is a fun game!)**

 **KingofBlacks:  
It was Turnabout Everlasting that got me into this underrated pairing, but it has plenty of reason! Iris is the only woman to actually show care for him and not reject him at first sight. Glad you liked, though!**

 **Eveshowrtc:  
Eh, it's all good, my dude. Your reviews are always amazing! Iris is, at least to me, a pretty boring character in some aspects that could've done much more, but I know some people love her! She DOES show actual love for Larry, something very few do! You're too kind, thank you!**

 **SkyiesTheLimit:  
I'm the best at making people die, full stop. (Don't ask questions.)  
Nah, in all seriousness, thank you, love. You're too precious!**

 **Malley:  
Aw, thanks! Ahlbi is so utterly adorable and he does have some aspects that fit Phoenix and Maya, and he would perfectly match as their son, in my eyes!**


	5. Santa's, Samurais and Simian

**_thepudz: I decided to let my good friend and brilliant writer, JordanPhoenix, take on this pairing, since she is one of the few people I know who ships it, and you guys already know she NEVER_** ** _disappoints. Give her some love for this amazing chapter!_**

 ** _JordanPhoenix:_** _ **I am addicted to writing with my man ThePudz!  
**_ _ **Christmastime is one of hope and miracles...and love uniting those who are alone at this time of year. I decided to pair off the possibly loneliest souls in the AA universe...aka the biggest sub and biggest dom I could think of... Simian! I hope you enjoy this TINY nod to my fave holiday classic A Christmas Carol!**_

* * *

December 24, 2029 6:00 PM  
Hickfield Clinic  
 **Adrian Andrews and Simon Blackquill**

Passing him a candy cane, Adrian Andrews, dressed as one of Santa's Little Helpers flashed a gleaming smile at the adorable dark-haired little boy as he tried to push himself out of his wheelchair to come sit onto the lap of volunteer Saint Nicholas, whose plushy seat was set up within the festive Santa's Village in the hospital's pediatric ward. The child smiled and ducked his head shyly at the pretty blonde in her red and green elf costume, and tried to align his chair alongside Santa to push himself onto the older man's knee without falling over due to the cumbersome cast on his leg.

"Did you need some help, sweetie?" She asked kindly, already reaching down to lift the boy up, but Mr. Claus had already beat her to the punch, easily scooping the child up into the air and setting him down on his lap as though he were as light as a feather, in spite of the additional weight of the heavy plaster cast.

"What's your name?" Santa asked the boy, smiling down at him as Adrian took note of the long queue of sweet-faced cherubs, all hospital patients ranging in ages 2-9, eager to give their Christmas wish list.

"My name's Timmy."

"And what do you want for Christmas this year, Timmy?" The bearded Father Christmas asked, his raspy voice slightly muffled by the phony white beard masking his face.

The little boy began listing off the traditional list of toys favored by most 5-year-old boys, and Adrian was grinning as Santa indulged him, bouncing him on his knee and saying "Ho-Ho-Ho!"

Although she'd never seen Saint Nick off-duty, he'd been volunteering alongside her for the past week in the children's wing, and she couldn't help but admire how strong his arms looked inside the red velour outfit. She'd also spent a good chunk of time trying to envision what lay beneath the white wig and red fuzzy hat which covered the majority of his head. He definitely seem to have a genuine soft spot for the kids which rivaled her own, always maintaining his patience and jovial disposition, and she sensed he was nowhere near as old as the character he was playing.

It was embarrassing how many countless hours she'd spent wondering what he was like when he was off the clock!

As for herself, Adrian had been volunteering at the Hickfield Clinic as a candy stripper whenever her work as manager at Lordly Tailor would allow, having decided ages ago that at 35, it appeared neither husband or children would be in the cards for her, but at least she could feed her proverbial biological clock and nurture her soul by attending to children in need. It was especially rewarding yet gut-wrenching this time of the year, seeing youngsters who tragically had to spend the holidays in the hospital.

Every Christmas, for the last seven years, Adrian had taken part of Santa's workshop, and in that span had met several actors who'd played the role of the jolly fat man. Last year it'd been Larry Butz, but he'd already informed the hospital he would not be able to fill the position this year, and had decided to spend his time feeding his artistic aspirations up at Hazakura Temple. Adrian suspected the ethereal Sister Iris being up there had _possibly_ coincided with this decision, but moreover, had been chagrined about _where_ they'd find a last-minute Santa Claus!

Then, at the last minute, as though from the heavens, this tall, mysterious stranger had swooped down and offered to fill the role, which he was perfect for.

"Hey, _Merry Sugarplu_ m!" _Twinkle SprinklePants_ addressed Adrian by her embarrassingly ridiculous elf name, which all volunteers had all been assigned, based on slips of paper drawn from a jar, submitted of course, by the children. The head elf lightly tugged at the spectacled woman's sleeve and whispered to her from behind the lit-up Christmas tree. "You've been here since noon and your shift ended at 5:30…don't you want to get home to your family?"

Adrian's smile faded slightly and her heart gave a painful lurch at the reminder that the only thing she had to look forward to at her lonely apartment was her new kitten, Celeste, named after her beloved late mentor, and a small roast chicken for one as her Christmas Eve dinner. She knew the other woman hadn't intended to be intentionally cruel, but all of a sudden, she felt like bursting into tears.

 _Family? **What** family? I've got dead parents and I'm an only child…or did you mean my stray kitten that I found last week, and my china doll collection?_

Normally, she kept herself busy, with her demanding job at the department store, and spending whatever free time she could with Franziska, her longtime closest confidant. But she knew even _that_ would soon be at a bare minimum soon enough.

Earlier that morning, Miles had called Adrian, asking for her _discretion_ , and then proceeded to inquire about her best friend's _ring size_! While of course she'd been delighted to know Franziska and Miles would be soon engaged – of _course_ the German woman was going to say _yes;_ who in their right mind, _male_ **_or_ **_female_ , would turn Miles Edgeworth down?! – a small part of her had also felt a twinge of envy and a sense of abandonment, as she felt herself being the last Lone Ranger on Noah's Ark, which all her friends now rode upon in twosomes.

 _Looks like it's just me and Celeste 2.0 again…unless she breaks out and runs off with that tomcat who keeps meowing at my door…_

"It's fine, really." Adrian found her voice at last and forced a smile. "I don't mind staying until at least 6:30 when dinner is served. Besides, I love working with these kids. And Santa needs his little helper!"

"Timmy, quit hogging Santa!" One of the older kids in the back of the line shouted impatiently, at the little boy. "We _all_ want to take a turn before dinner time!"

His loud protest caused a few of the other children in line to start grumbling as well.

"You'll _all_ get your turn with Santa, Riley!" Adrian said quickly, feeling slightly nervous at the sudden shift in the otherwise tranquil and peaceful atmosphere the surly little brat had caused. "No need to make a fuss!"

"Whatever!" The 9-year-old boy scoffed. "It doesn't matter what you tell this guy, anyway. We know he's not the _real_ Santa!"

Adrian's jaw dropped at the mean-spiritedness behind the words, and several of the children now appeared to be sniffling, whimpering " _not the real Santa_?!" amongst themselves while the other elves hurriedly tried to defuse the situation and offer them candy canes.

" _Riley_!" she gasped. "Why would you say such a thing? Of _course_ he's the real Santa!"

"Yeah, _right_!" The gobshite's lip curled into a sneer. "Just like _you're_ a _real elf_!"

"SILENCE!"

Adrian blinked, as Santa had risen from his seat to his impressive height, the little boy perched on his lap now resting against his hip as he pointed a well-muscled arm at the little hellion.

" _Nice_ children who believe in me, in miraculous things of wonder, are rewarded with the spirit of Christmas and all the goodness and _goodies_ that come with it!" The man in the red suit barked at Riely, his tone forceful and commanding. " _Bad_ kids who don't believe in me only get SpongeBob Squarepants underwear in their stockings!"

That shut Riley up, and a few of the sniffling kids actually began giggling. Adrian let out a silent sigh of relief.

" _Humph_!" Sitting back down, Santa turned back to the child in his lap, his kind tone once again in place. "I believe you had one more item on your list, Timmy?"

"Just one…" The munchkin's voice trailed off uncertainly, but then he flashed an angelic smile. "The Doctors said my leg got crushed really badly in the accident a few months ago and he's not sure if I'll ever be able to walk again. I – I'd give up all those toys and games I just asked for if I could have that, Santa. That would be the greatest present in the world!"

Adrian stopped breathing, and everyone in the room fell silent. The tears which had been threatening to fall earlier when she'd had her brief moment of self-pity were looming once more. Here she was feeling sorry for herself about being alone at Christmas, and here was this little angel whose sole wish was to merely _walk_ again, something _she_ took for granted on a daily basis! She had no idea how Santa would reply to such a heart-breaking question, and felt her eyes beginning to sting.

"Timmy, do you know what _hope_ is?" Santa asked the little boy, clearing his throat as his voice now sounded husky, showing Adrian even _he_ had been as choked by the wish as she'd been.

"I think so." Timmy nodded. "It means when you want something _really_ _bad_ , even when people tell you it's impossible, right?"

"Yes. I'm going to tell you right now to never stop believing in _hope_ and miracles, Timmy. Two years ago… At close to Christmastime a – man I knew, he was prosecutor – was told that he didn't have very long to live."

Adrian stared at Santa Claus in disbelief, wondering why he would decide to tell such a dark-sounding tale in front of little children.

"He – he was going to _die_?" Timmy was awestruck.

"Yes. He had all but given up hope. But he had a friend, a very special young woman, who loved him and had enough hope for the _both_ of them. With all her heart, she believed she could perform a miracle and save that man's life. So she did everything in her power, with her unending _hope_ driving her, and in the end, that man _did_ live – because that girl _never_ stopped _believing_ , or _hoping_ for the best."

Santa patted the little boy on the head as few of the other elves, including Adrian, began to snuffle slightly.

"Hope is a bright star in a hopelessly dark universe. Through light years of distance, the brightness fills our inner selves. Hope makes us smile on the inside as well as on the outside. Hope is not just an emotion, it is a promise that smiling and laughter are just around the corner. When the boxing fighter has been laid on the canvas by a well-placed right to the jaw, hope is there saying, " _Get up. Take a nine count if you must, but be ready to stand, and have the referee dust off your gloves. You're going to win this match_." That's what _you_ need to be, kid. _Be_ that fighter. Can you do that, Timmy?"

The little boy nodded earnestly.

"Hope is drawn to the person who sees beyond the present defeat, beyond the moment of being cast down, beyond the loss of the job, and beyond the negative words of hopeless voices. There is that voice from the "bright star" telling us to look beyond the darkness - to the bright light of hope. Don't you _ever_ lose that hope, Timmy! It's what you'll need to walk again. I believe someday that wish of yours will be granted – just as long as you don't give up _hope_."

"Thanks Santa!" Timmy was beaming as he rolled off, and Adrian wondered if it was at all possible to fall in love with a man whose neither face nor name she knew.

 _Hope_. The words of wisdom rankled in Adrian's mind even till 7:00 when the last child had made their wish, and gone back to their rooms for dinner, and Santa's workshop was closed. _What a wonderful, beautiful message Santa gave that boy…maybe I should keep reminding myself of it whenever **I'm** down._

She was cleaning up Santa's village, the last of the elves alongside the man in red, and now that they were alone, she wanted to tell him how amazing he'd been.

"That was a really beautiful story you told Timmy, Santa," she said bashfully. "I wanted to let you know that I found it very inspiring, too. I didn't think it would be possible for me to feel so enlightened and spirited again. In fact, truth be known, earlier tonight _I_ even contemplated coming to sit upon your knee myself."

" _Pardon me_?" Santa's eyes widened underneath his fur-lined cap, and Adrian slowly felt her cheeks reddening as she realized how her innocuous statement sounded more _naughty_ than _nice._

"I didn't mean that the way it _sounded_!" Blushing furiously now, Adrian took off the elf hat she'd been wearing and fanned her burning cheeks. "I mean, I wanted to sit on your lap and pretend I was a little girl again, and hopefully have my Christmas spirits restored, because I've been feeling so lonely lately, especially at this time of the year."

She wasn't sure how much better it would be for Santa knew she wasn't some kind of _kinky pervert_ , and was just _pathetically sad_ and _lonely_ instead! She suddenly just wanted to disappear entirely. What had she been _thinking_?!

A flicker of amusement danced in Santa's dark grey eyes, along with what could only be described as compassion, even though his voice was still gruff.

"I'm no stranger to loneliness, either. My sister, my only remaining family, is behind bars, so I've been trying to surround myself with innocent souls to restore my own faith in mankind, along with my own spirit of Christmas."

"I – I'm sorry to hear that," she said quietly.

"I figured since _you_ were inspired to pour out your heart to me, perhaps in the spirit of the holiday season and goodwill to fellow man, I will do the same thing, and let you be privy to _my_ identity as well." The man pulled off his beard, allowing her to see fair skin and angular features of a striking man no older than his 30's. "51 weeks of the year, I'm known as Prosecutor Simon Blackquill, or the Twisted Samurai. But for _one_ _magical week_ of the year, I get to spread my real-life message of hope to pure hearted, often less fortunate little angels in the world, and be Saint Nick for them."

"That man who'd lost _hope_ , the one saved by that girl… that was _you_?" She gasped.

"Two years ago, Athena Cykes and The Wright Anything Agency saved me from death row," Simon affirmed with a curt nod. "That little redheaded Pollyanna helped restore my faith somewhat in the goodness of man, and I like to pass that message onto those who need it the most, including Tiny Tim there."

"You're incredible," she said softly, touched by the kindness she saw in his orbs, even with the slight shadows under his eyes, which gave him a mysterious and brooding appearance. "I heard all about that court case in the media, but up until now, I had no idea who you really were. Um, Merry Sugarplum isn't really my name, obviously. I'm Adrian Andrews. And I want to thank you, Simon, for helping restore my hope in good things."

" _Merry Sugarplum_!" A little voice called out suddenly at the other end of the hall. " _Santa_! Look! It's a _Christmas miracle_!"

Simon and Adrian turned around, with the prosecutor hurriedly slapping his beard back on, and saw little Timmy smilingly wheeling towards them, a young dark-haired couple, presumably the boy's parents, coming behind him. A doctor in a white lab coat was trailing the family, holding a pair of wooden crutches.

"I'm happy to say I was able to give Timmy some wonderful news just now," the doctor told the surprised duo. "And he _insisted_ on rushing back to you so you could be the first ones to see for yourselves what he's been calling his _proof of hope_!"

Right before Adrian Andrews and Simon Blackquill's astounded eyes, Timmy braced himself on the crutches, and then actually hobbled towards the two of them right into Adrian's outstretched arms.

"Look at me! I can _walk_ again!" Timmy said proudly, his cherubic face lit up like the twinkling Christmas tree behind them. "I'm so excited I could show Santa Claus how he was right about not _giving up hope_!"

"He's going to need some physiotherapy, and I admit I _did_ have my doubts, but some _miracles_ just can't be explained," the doctor grinned, reaching into his pocket and handing a Kleenex to the dark-haired woman now weeping tears of joy behind him, and then another one to Adrian as she dabbed at her own eyes.

"Timmy that's _wonderful_!" She sniffled, reaching down to hug the boy. "I feel like this was _my_ Christmas gift too!"

"Don't cry, Merry Sugarplum!" The little boy awkwardly patted Adrian on the shoulder, too young to understand the concept of happy female tears. "Santa, your elf is sad! You should give her a kiss to make her happy!"

"I – er…" Simon felt his face burning at out of the blue command.

"You _have_ to!" Timmy commanded. "Can't you see that the two of you are standing under _mistletoe_?"

" _What_?!" Adrian's tears had dried now, and she looked up startled, and saw that the boy was right. A sprig of mistletoe and holly hung directly above her and Simon's heads, which she had never noticed before. " _Where_?! _When_?! How did _that_ get there?"

"You wouldn't want to disappoint a little boy at Christmas, _would_ you Santa?" Timmy smiled slyly. "After all, Mommy and Daddy told me that _kissing_ is a _mistletoe tradition_!"

Adrian felt her face flaming.

 _Simon's not going to want to kiss **me**! I'm just a sad lady, veering middle age, and **he's** a successful prosecutor and a badass samurai and I told him my depressing life story and I haven't kissed anybody since I was fake dating Juan all those years ago…_

The next thing she knew, Simon pulled down his beard, and lowered his face to hers, and their lips met. It was the most perfect kiss she'd ever had in her life, one she'd only _dreamed_ of for far too long. He placed his hand on her waist and drew her closer, deepening the kiss, while without another word, letting her know that this was more than just an obligatory mistletoe kiss for him.

When they finally parted, she finally saw his eyes sparkle and lips curve up into a smile, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"I'd be delighted to try this again, _without_ an audience, later tonight." Simon flashed her a wicked grin. "But first, how would you feel about spending Christmas Eve having soba noodles with an off-duty samurai, Adrian?"

"I'd love it." Adrian's eyes sparkled. "It's better than anything I could have _hoped_ for."

* * *

 ** _REVIEW RESPONSES:  
_ Chloemcg: I mostly adore Trucy and Bonny as friends, but I love them equally so as girlfriends! I thank you for your amazingly kind words! Christmas Carols, hm? Stay tuned ;) As for a hint, the other two you're missing are in your original guesses, and are INCREDIBLY hinted at in Trials and Tribulations...**

 **NNinja:  
I personally do see Trucy and Bonny as more friends, but like them as girlfriends just as much. My reasoning is really just because they are incredibly cute together and Bonny idolizes Trucy like there is no tomorrow. Other than that, not much. I will literally ship things if both members are adorable, really. I don't write Iris very often, but I'm not trying to state it as FACT that she's a boring character. I know some people absolutely love her, and I can see why, but I just personally don't like her very much. Matter of opinions, really. As for Larry, you ARE right in that regard, so I won't argue there. Iris showed kindness to Larry even when he was being a bit of an idiot, which is hard to do for most people. Really, it's all a matter of preference. I'm glad you enjoy the story nonetheless. **

**JordanPhoenix:  
BETTY SHALL NEVER REVEAL HER SECRETS! Ahh, the chapter was as fluffy as a bunny really. I am glad yousa liked!**

 **TheSoCoolWriter:  
Readers like you are a blessing tbh**

 **Yanmegaman:  
Get out.**

 **SkyiesTheLimit:  
Betty does love Trucy in canon, she obsesses over her! It is simply ADOWABLE! I'd never want to send you to the emergency, I'd hate myself for years! I DO, however, want to infect you with diabetes from the fluff in this story!**

 **jaredjiro:  
I wuv them so much, SO CUTE. Ah, it's ok you haven't read the whole story :)**

 **Malley:  
I thank you for your kind words! That twist wasn't taken the kindest, so I'm glad YOU like it! **


	6. Christmas Crush

_**I am so very glad you guys enjoyed JordanPhoenix's wonderful chapter! She really is amazing, isn't she? Anywho, I'm gushing. This chapter, I'm doing a chapter which was very heavily hinted at in Trials and Tribulations, and one I very much wished received more attention. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Outside Maggey Byrde's Apartment  
December 25, 2029, 8:00 PM  
 **Dick Gumshoe and Maggey Byrde**

 _Argh! Why do I get so nervous handing a gift to her face-to-face?!_

Dick Gumshoe stood in the hallway of the apartment building, the door before him leading to Room 218, or as he knows it, Maggey's room. He had the key to it even, it was locked to the keychain he had for his car. He had driven all the way from his own complex to Maggey's in order to greet her with the holiday spirit.

However, right outside her door, he got _cold feet!_

In his hand was her gift, a police badge that used to belong to her that was cruelly snatched away over ten years ago when she was fired from the position of a police officer. Gumshoe did a lot to get the badge back, and he was sure she'd love it, but how would she react getting it from _him?_

 _Oh, she'll be fine! It's Dick Gumshoe, her chief! She'll totally have forgotten the time I worked in the case against her…_ Dick sighed. Yeah, she had been treating him kind since, but what if it was a cover-up? Dick had a million reasons to knock, but a billion reasons _not._

 _Maybe… I should leave it at her door step! Like a Secret Santa service! Yeah, that'd be amazing!_ Gumshoe grinned, and he squatted down to place the badge on the ground.

Just as he did, however, the apartment door suddenly sprung open, knocking straight into Gumshoe and launching him back onto his behind with a grunt. He rubbed his temple where the door hit him, groaning in pain as he looked up to see Maggey looking down at him, worry in her eyes.

"O-oh! Gumshoe, I-I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were here!" Maggey panicked, leaning down to help Gumshoe up to his feet. He chuckled, trying to laugh the numbing pain off. "In fact… Why are you here?"

Gumshoe immediately felt the red overcome his face, and he cleared his throat. "U-um, no reason… I'll, uh, b-be going now." He spoke quickly, trying to fast walk away from Maggey. However, a hand grabbing his arm stopped him. He turned to see Maggey looking down at his hand.

"Is… Is that a police badge?" Maggey's eyes widened. She looked towards the floor, a sad expression coming onto her. "What'd I do this time? Where's the body?"

"B-Body?! No, Maggey, I'm not here to arrest you!" Gumshoe immediately answered to help Maggey. _I need to man up, now! Out of all the times, I need to right now!_ He grinned, and held out the badge. "This… This is yours, actually. The one you got taken from you ten years ago."

Maggey didn't respond, instead taking the badge slowly and inspecting the name on the back. Sure enough, it was hers. But there was something else there, too… "A… A four-leaf clover?"

"It's for good luck! You always go on about how bad it is for you… I just want to help!" Dick smiled. Maggey inspected the badge a bit more, before smiling and throwing her arms around Gumshoe, holding him close to her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Maggey squealed. Gumshoe couldn't return the hug before Maggey suddenly broke away, her cheeks flushing a blush. "Um, I mean…" She saluted Dick, standing as straight as possible. "I appreciate the gesture, sir!"

Gumshoe couldn't help but chuckle. That's when he noticed something behind Maggey. Maggey saw Gumshoe's eyes darting behind her, and she turned around. "O-Oh, that! I, uh…" She grabbed her arm, managing a smile up at Gumshoe. "I got you a gift, as well."

She handed Gumshoe what appeared to be a tinted green jacket, brand and sparkling new, much better than his current worn and rugged one. "New jacket! Not exactly the most original, but I wanted to show my appreciation for all you've done for me. I hope you like it."

Gumshoe couldn't believe his eyes _or_ ears. Not only had he managed to give Maggey her present, she had one for _him_ , too! _Christmas really is a time of miracles, huh?_ "I love it, Maggey! Thanks!"

"And, uh… One more thing." Maggey said softly. Dick lowered the jacket, and saw Maggey lean towards him, placing a hand on his chest as she pressed her lips against his cheek quickly. Gumshoe immediately projected the color of a cherry as he was kissed, and Maggey scooted her feet, smiling up at him. "Merry Christmas, sir."

She took the badge and walked back to her apartment, and as she closed the door, she heard Gumshoe say one last thing.

"And a Merry Christmas to you, too… _Pal!_ "

* * *

 _ **REVIEW RESPONSES (FROM JORDANPHOENIX):**_

 **First of all I just want to say a heartfelt thanks to all the readers for taking the time to read and review my chapter of dear mate's wonderful story! The feedback was more wonderful than I could have hoped for seeing as how I was just a guest author! Merry Christmas and hugs from JP!**

 _ **CHAPTER 5**_ :  
 **SkyiesTheLimit** **  
I hope you got yourself some insulin ready because the story isn't done yet and no doubt there will be more whipped cream fluff with a side of marshmallows with my talented friend's next entry! Thanks for the kind words!**

 **chloemcg** **  
It's funny I originally through these two together in my story about Nick and Miles as bad daddies, because the girls all had a wild night out and I needed to pair Adrian would somebody. But the more I thought about it Adrian… I noticed that she tends to like people with a strong personality which would explain her friendship with Franziska and why so many people like pairing the two of them off… And who's got a stronger personality than the twisted samurai himself? I hope you enjoyed your dental checkup as my mate serves out his next heaping dose of sugary fluff that will be the equivalent of hugging orphans and puppies! LOL. Thanks again milady!**

 **Yanmegaman** **  
Best way to get a kid to behave at Christmas time… The creepy elf on the shelf! If all else fails threatened them with clothes! XD**

 **Adrian is a very endearing character when you consider a tragic back story, and she's just such a knockout – she deserves some love! Simon can be a prickly so I love the idea of making him a cuddly Santa! Thanks for reading pal!**

 **KingofBlacks** **  
I am so happy you decided to keep an open mind about this unconventional pairing! Also not be appreciated the moment of "SILENCE!" I knew I had to work that in somewhere! XD**

 **Thanks so much!**

 **Ilet Moratar** **  
In writing this unconventional pairing I really decided I have a soft spot for them and might try to put SIMIAN into some more of my works! Moreover I'm happy you could see my spirit in this work as I tried to bring the message of faith and hope during the holiday season! It seems SpongeBob underpants is the way to go to threaten your children into behavior! I wonder if it would work for any of my friends who are parents! LOL**

 _ **Mi amiga dulce, muchas gracias. Te veo en una semana!**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 3 (FROM THEPUDZ):  
**_ **Ilet Moratar  
I totally agree with you, and it was thanks to JordanPhoenix that that chapter is in the story! She really made me realize how much of a brilliant pairing these two would be! Thank you for the kind words!**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 2:  
**_ **Ilet Moratar  
I have thanked for her and I must thank you for reviewing! I indeed do know how much of a fan of this pairing you are, and I was eagerly awaiting your review for it, and I am so glad you like! Oh geez, I can NOT imagine having to deal with a friend like Larry… I'd slowly start to go insane. I am so glad I got the characters right and am so glad you like, you give me all the fuzzy feelings in the world!**


	7. I Miss You Most At Christmas Time

Themis Legal Academy – Archery Area  
December 25, 2029, 4:30 PM  
 **Hugh O'Conner and Juniper Woods**

The sound of another arrow hitting its target echoed through the chambers as Juniper stepped through the door. She spotted the tall man in the blue uniform at the shooting end of the range, and smiled upon the sight of someone she hadn't seen for quite a while.

"Robin said I'd find you here. What are you doing on campus during Christmas? Don't you have family and friends to meet with?" Juniper asked as she stepped towards him. He didn't even glance over, and she then took notice of the bow currently being drawn back in a drawing stance. _He's focused… Better not distract him…_

He suddenly released the arrow, hitting the target perfectly in the middle. "I could ask the same of you, Juniper. Don't you usually live with your grandmother on the holidays?" Hugh asked as he went over to the bag used to carry his bow and quiver.

"Well, yes, but I came down to visit everyone for Christmas, of course. I called up Apollo and Athena earlier, and Robin invited me for lunch, but I've been trying to get in contact with you most of all. Ever since that case two years ago, you've been extremely mute." Juniper answered. Hugh packed the bow into his bag, slinging the handle over his shoulder.

"Well, here I am. You've seen me. Merry Christmas, and good night." Hugh answered in a monotone voice, walking towards the door. Juniper stopped him by placing a hand on his chest, looking pleadingly into his eyes.

"Why are you cutting me out? Do you have any idea how much I've been missing you?" Juniper begged. Hugh looked down at her, and although his eyes appeared to be empty, Juniper could see behind them. She saw the hurt, the angst, the bitterness of Hugh O'Conner behind those orbs of his. _He's acting so different. Normally he'd be so talkative to me, but ever since two years ago, he's been slowly getting quieter and quieter…_

"I've been doing a lot of studying and perfecting to get to the level you believed I was at two years ago. A Level perfection, not a single negative in sight. Of course, two years ago, that was all _paid_ for, but this time, I practice the art of utter perfection. And I have learned one thing during this time." Hugh walked past Juniper, heading for the door.

"If you want to achieve perfection and good results, you need to cut a few people from your life. Unfortunately, you're included, Juniper."

Juniper could feel her heart break at those words, but she was determined. She ran after him, grabbing his hand with both of hers. "Don't you remember us, Hugh? You, me, Robin, the three of us versus the world! We were a team, we were one… Don't you still have that friendship bond of yours?" Juniper pulled down his collar, but was instead met with the bare skin of his neck and collarbone. She stepped back, covering her mouth with both her hands, her eyes widening. "I-It's gone…"

"I'm sorry, Juniper. But it was a distraction. I simply can't have any of those." Hugh answered. Juniper could feel _tears_ breaking at her eyes, and she grabbed Hugh by his arm, with one last piece of desperation, she screamed.

"The Hugh O'Conner I know would never do this to me! The Hugh O'Conner I know risked their life and future just so I could go free! The Hugh O'Conner I know would care more about his friends than some results! The Hugh O'Conner I know opted to defend me in trial!" Juniper and Hugh's face were mere inches apart. With her last act, she leaned forward, quickly planting her lips on his cheek with a short kiss. "The Hugh O'Conner I knew… Was the Hugh O'Conner I _loved_."

Hugh stared wide eyed back at Juniper, a blush forming on his cheeks. Juniper instantly started regretting her actions. _That wasn't his first kiss, right?! Oh no… What was I thinking? Ever since Apollo was married, all I could think about was Hugh… Now I act like a fool before him?! He's gonna hate-_

Before Juniper knew it, Hugh had wrapped his arms around her, and she let out a gasp. He was hugging her, tightly. "I'm sorry, Juniper… I'm so, so sorry…" He choked out. Juniper looked down, and returned the hug, folding her arms around him and embracing him fully.

"It's okay, Hugh…" Juniper smiled.

"I'll always love you."

* * *

 _ **REVIEW RESPONSES:  
**_ **JordanPhoenix:  
Maggey is one of the biggest dorks in Ace Attorney, and I just LOVE HER SO MUCH! She suits Gummy so well! I say Magshoe rivals Phaya in dorkiness, but Magshoe comes out on top just by how adorably clumsy the two are.**

 **KingofBlacks:  
I'm so happy I could make your favorite character happy! He's my fav detective alongside Badd, and he can only go with Maggey in my eyes, they're just perfect for each other! **

**SkyiesTheLimit:  
Gumshoe is just adorable, period. My diabetes keeps on flowing, really… I just hope I don't have too many casualties. I don't want my favorite adorable bodyguard to die!**

 **Yanmegaman:  
THESE TWO MADE RECIPE FOR TURNABOUT BEARABLE TO PLAY. Honestly, if these two didn't interact and if Viola wasn't there, I would've hated the case so much. They just suit each other so freaking perfectly, it's like… GAH, Capcom make them canon already! (Also, add Phaya into that canon mix if you wouldn't mind, thanks.)**

 **Meow:  
YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! I get reviews from amazing people like you! I hope I didn't spoil the games too bad for you. Well, you got two out of those three guesses right: Mia and Godot will be showing up in a future chapter! Unfortunately, nothing for Dahlia, since I can't find someone to pair her with. I'll always be happy when I've got people like you reading and reviewing! **


	8. The Steel Samurai Saves Christmas!

_**Thepudz: Another guest author! This time, it's the legend himself, the one, the only… AND HIS NAME IS JOHN CENA- I mean, Yanmegaman. Give him some love for this amazing chapter and what is quite possibly the most underrated pairing in the Ace Attorney universe!**_

 _ **Yanmegaman:**_ _ **Surprise, bitches! Thought you'd seen the last of me! Nah, but in all seriousness, I'm ecstatic to have the chance to add to my pal's Christmas fluff fest! I decided to show some love to a very underrated pairing, Will Powers x Penny Nichols! I really hope you guys like what I brought to the party. And Merry Christmas to you all!**_

* * *

December 24, 2029, 7:30 PM  
Theatre  
 **Will Powers and Penny Nichols**

"On Slasher! On Necromancer! On Pincer and Nixon! On Vomit! On Stupid! On Goner and Blitzkrieg!"

"No!" Santa cried out. "He's getting away!"

The Steel Samurai, wielding his Samurai Spear rushed forward. "I'll stop him!" Launching himself into the air with a mighty lunge, the warrior brandished his weapon and charged at the flying sleigh.

However, his adversary, the Evil Magistrate, was ready. Pulling out his sword, he spun it around wildly in cyclone, creating a massive whirlwind that sent the hero of Neo Olde Tokyo flying back to the ground.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! You cannot stop me now, Samurai! Christmas belongs now to the Evil Magistrate!" With these as his parting words, the Magistrate took up the reigns of his faux sleigh and flew off, his nefarious scheme to bring terror to the children of the world going according to plan.

"D-darn it! If we don't do something soon, Christmas will be ruined." The Steal Samurai lamented, slamming his fist into the snow.

"Fret not, Samurai." The voice of Jolly old Saint Nick rang out. "He may have reindeer power, but his facsimile cannot hope to compare to the original." Kris Kringle pulled up next to the hero in his sleigh, his reindeer seeming fired up and ready to go. "Climb in, Samurai. You too, Pink Princess. We'll chase this imposter down in no time flat."

As the curtain drew closed on the stage, the announcer's view called out above the stage.

"The Steel Samurai saves Christmas will resume after a brief intermission. Please use this time to grab some snacks at the concession stand, and we thank you for joining us here at the Penrose Theatre."

Will Powers made his way backstage with his co-star, Mindy, and removed his suffocating mask.

"Great job out there, WP!" Called a voice from off to the side. Will looked over to see Penny Nichols, his personal assistant, making her way over to him.

"Oh, thanks, Penny!" Will said as he set his mask on a nearby table. "I think this is our best performance yet!" He then slumped forward a bit, looking exhausted. "Though, I won't lie. I'll be glad when this is all over. It's a lot more tiring performing live than it is to record at the studio."

Penny smiled. "I can only imagine. All the stunts needing to be done perfectly in one go is stressful. Pile that on top of baking in that suit, I'm surprised you haven't keeled over!"

"Well, I've gotten sort of used to the suit. Speaking of which," he said, turning around. "Think you could help me out of this thing? I'd like to air myself out before the final act."

"No problem, WP!" Penny set her clipboard down next to the Steel Samurai mask and moved to unzip the back of the suit. She really didn't mind. Sure, the smell from the suit could nearly knock a person out, but she admittedly had an ulterior motive.

If she was honest, she'd been attracted to Will for a long time now. She was certain he didn't reciprocate those feelings, so she took what she could get. Which happened to include admiring his body when he was wandering the backstage area between acts since he didn't wear a shirt beneath the suit. Nothing but a pair of track pants, so as to remain somewhat decent.

Just as Will stepped out of the suit, a pained cry rang out, capturing the attention of everyone, who immediately rushed to the source of the noise. What they found was not pretty.

Mindy, the actress in the Pink Princess suit, was sprawled out on the floor, holding her ankle, clearly in great pain.

The director of the show quickly made her way through the crowd. "Someone get a medic in here!" She cried as she knelt down next to Mindy. "Mindy, what happened?"

Through the pain, Mindy managed to speak. "I-I was just getting out of my suit when I caught my foot on it at my feet. I think I twisted my ankle real bad."

As medics made their way to Mindy with a stretcher, the director began thinking out loud.

"This is bad. Without Mindy, the show can't continue. But we can't just cancel. This show is sold out! We could have a riot on our hands." She looked around to the cast and crew. "Do any of you think you could take her place? We need someone who could fit into the Pink Princess costume and knows the choreography of the final battle scene."

Penny sunk back as she felt dozens of eyes fall upon her. She knew what they were all thinking. Acting as Will's assistant, she knew every fight scene by heart. Could even perform most of them with no problem. Not to mention, both her and Mindy were the shortest people on the crew, standing at five foot nothing. So if anyone fit the bill, it was her.

Before the meek girl could disappear, the director rushed toward her, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Penny, you're the only one who can do it! Will you be our Pink Princess?"

Penny broke it in a sweat as she looked around. Everyone was anticipating her answer. What's more, she could hear all the children in the crowd chattering excitedly.

Taking in a deep breath, she answered.

* * *

 _Well, so far so good._

The final act was drawing to a close. Penny had been quickly stuffed into the suit and given all the pointers about how the final battle would work. Luckily, her role in the fight was simply to clash with the Evil Magistrate alongside Will. What had her worried was the location.

Attached to harnesses, the combatants were fighting on the mobile sleigh of the Magistrate, which was rigged to be able to fly all around the theatre rather than just above the stage.

Penny swung her rapier about, hopeful that she was being convincing enough to not be booed.

Another few choreographed moves and things would move into the final act, which she was far more comfortable with. The sleigh was set to make a 'crash landing' on the stage, which was currently decked out to look like Neo Olde Tokyo. Once on the ground, her and Will simply have to rush at the Magistrate and deliver one final blow.

It was all going perfectly. The sleigh began to make its final pass… When Penny felt the cord attached to her harness come unhooked.

The girl gasped. What a horrible time for something like this to happen. There was no time to warn anybody that she was in danger as the sleigh tilted to the side, dumping everyone towards the stage. However, just at the last second, she felt a hand on her back. A quick glance told her that Will had noticed her predicament and undone his own harness and attached the cord to her.

"Will, no!" She cried as she hurdled towards the stage. She watched in horror as Will fell with her. She reached out in an attempt to grab him, but before she knew it, the harness caught her just before hitting the floor and she saw Will hit the stage. Hard.

 _Oh God, please be ok, Will! Please be ok!_ She screamed in her mind. She quickly under her Harness, not caring to follow the instructions given to her to be discreet, and made her way to Will.

"Will! Are you alright!?" The crowd was surely away that something was amiss at this point, but she didn't care. He'd just fallen nearly 30 feet!

"N-not to worry.. Pink Princess." Will groaned, grabbing the Samurai Spear at his side and using it as a crutch to stand up. "It will… Take more than that… To fell me!"

The loudspeakers above the stage began to play the Steel Samurai theme as Will struck a heroic pose.

"You damned Samurai! This will be your end!" The man playing the Evil Magistrate cried from across the stage.

Will shakily readied the Samurai Spear. "No! It is you who will meet your end, Magistrate! Come Pink Princess! Let us finish this and save Christmas at last!"

Penny was still shaken and in awe. Will was hellbent on seeing this performance through. And she owed it to him to do the same.

"Right! Let's go! Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

With that, Will and Penny charged at their foe.

* * *

"What were you thinking!? You could have made your injury even worse!" Penny scolded the man sitting on the couch before her.

Somehow, all Will had sustained was a minor sprain in his ankle, which Penny was currently wrapping up.

"Hey, you know me. The last thing I wanna do is disappoint the kids." Will said sheepishly. For such a large man, he became such a child when being scolded.

"The kids be damned! Your health should come first!" The freckled girl finished wrapping his ankle. "But… Thank you. I think I would be in much worse shape if you hadn't made that switch."

"Oh, i-it was no problem. Really. I couldn't sit by and let a co-star get hurt." Will replied.

"Are you okay to walk to your limo?" She asked.

Will tried to stand. "Y-yeah. I should be fiiiiaaaaaeeeee!" He cried in pain as he fell back to the couch.

"You sure don't seem like you'll be fine!" She held a hand out to him. "C'mon, use me as crutch. I'll help you get outside."

Sighing, Will took her hand. "Thanks, Penny."

The two made their way to the door, Penny opening it as they reached it. However the second they stepped out the door, they were ambushed.

"Hah! Mistletoe!" Cried a member of the crew who was leaning over the doorway on a stepladder (or was it just a ladder?) holding the dreaded Holiday decoration.

"Looks like our stars have to kiss!" The director added.

Penny looked around to see they were surrounded by nearly everyone involved in the production. There was no escape. She blushed as some of the people began whistling.

"Uh, Penny, y-you really don't-"

Will was suddenly cut off as Penny pressed her lips to his, needing to stand on her tip toes to do so.

On the one hand, she just wanted to shut everyone up. On the other, by _God_ had she been wanting to do this for a long time! She couldn't remember how many times she'd watched him rehearse romance scenes and wished she was the woman involved.

A few moments later, Penny pulled back and looked Will in the eyes, smiling.

"Merry Christmas, Steel Samurai."

Will hesitated before returning the smile. "Merry Christmas, Pink Princess."


	9. Cold December Night

_**And now we head on to the big four couples: Nahma, Feyt, Justicykes and Narumayo, before reaching the epilogue. I plan to shoot these chapters out one day at a time so I can bring this story to a finish, as I have some very special projects in mind for next year. I cannot reiterate this enough: Show Yanmegaman's previous chapter some love, guys! He worked late nights into it and it would be great for him to receive the attention he deserves!  
I would also like for you readers to vote in the poll atop my profile. It asks which story from 2016 of mine did you favour most? I eagerly await the results! Now, with that all out of the way, onto some Nahma!**_

* * *

December 25, 2029, 8:00 PM  
Snowy L.A.  
 **Nahyuta Sahdmadhi and Ema Skye**

"You cannot seriously be wearing that. It is freezing out here, you'll catch your death of cold!"

Ema Skye stood next to the mystic prosecutor, Nahyuta Sahdmadhi, as they walked down the icy street. Whilst Ema had bundled herself in a jacket and other warm accessories, Nahyuta had instead chosen to wear his usual monk outfit, even though it was currently _snowing_ and below freezing.

"Detective Skye, may I politely remind you that the training I take in Khura'in contains temperatures lower than this? I'm sure I'll be alright." Nahyuta gently said. He smirked as he looked down at the small woman beside him. "You, on the other, hand don't look very well."

 _He's not wrong…_ Even bundled in the warmest clothes she could find, Ema was shivering. She'd never been the best in freezing weather, she'd usually prefer the warmth. _The things I do for you, Nahyuta… This had better be worth it, I swear!_

"May I ask where exactly you are taking me tonight? You said this was my gift for Christmas. I do hope you liked mine." Nahyuta asked, and Ema smiled sweetly. Her gift had been her own pearl necklace, similar to Nahyuta's but handcrafted by him with pearls that he found.

"Of course I did! Who wouldn't?!" Ema gasped. She looked straight ahead to see the destination she had been waiting to reach for a while. She adjusted the backpack she was carrying, which contained some items she needed for this location, and something she prayed fitted Nahyuta.

 _And no. It isn't condoms._

"You still haven't answered my question, Detective. Where are we going?" Nahyuta asked calmly yet again. _Perfect timing, Nahyuta! We just arrived!_

"Nahyuta, I ask one question and one question only of you." Ema stated boldly as she slung her backpack in front of her and reached in to grab the items inside. She then tossed a pair of shoes towards Nahyuta. These shoes contained blades on the bottom, sharp ones.

"You ever been ice skating?"

Before them, lighted up by the street lamps, was a frozen over pond, now formed into ice and approved as an ice skating rink. Many couples were already using it, but not too many. A Christmas tree stood behind it, as well as many decorations. Ema was expecting a yes and perfect explanation from Nahyuta, but for the first time in her life, she heard words she never thought would escape Nahyuta's lips. "No, I have not."

"Sweet! Then we have about the same experience! Never been myself, so this should be fun-"

"However, I do know the technique. The simple art of ice skating involves a lot of balance…" Nahyuta went on a five minute explanation about the technique as Ema ever so slowly drooped down. One word could only reach her mind.

 _Shit._

* * *

"Detective Skye, are you alright? You've been standing there for nearly a full minute now."

Ema had cold feet as she approached the ice, her boots already on. Nahyuta had already stepped on and done a full perfect lap of the rink, but Ema still had no idea how to keep balance. "I-I'm fine! See, I'll show you just how good I am!"

She stepped onto the ice, and the minute the blade connected, she was moving forward. She cried out as she toppled forward, only to be stopped by a pair of arms and a chest. All belonging to Nahyuta. "My judgement says you are not very professional at this."

"I hate your judgement…"

She stood up, keeping her hands on Nahyuta's shoulders as she balanced herself. She felt that if she were to let go of the man, she'd topple to the side, so she kept her grip on him. "You wouldn't mind guiding me around for a bit? Until I get used to it?"

"Not at all. Everyone has a first time." Nahyuta said as he took Ema's hand in his own. He guided her around the ice rink in one lap slowly, being sure she doesn't fall as she kept her balance, waving her free arm about wildly. The coldness had worn off her as the exercise heated her up.

"A-Another lap… Then I'll try on my own." Ema asked, and Nahyuta obliged. She started moving her feet this time in a smooth pattern similar to Nahyuta's, and she was finally getting the hang of it. In time, she was almost in sync with Nahyuta. She beamed up at him and let go of his hand.

"I think I'll be fine now! Just wa-AAAGH!" Ema cried as she lost balance. _Yet again._ Nahyuta raced forward to save her, but in a panic, she clung onto his clothes and bought him down with her. Soon enough, Nahyuta's back had slammed against the ice and Ema found herself on top of him.

"N-Nahyuta?! Are you alright?!" Ema asked in a panic as Nahyuta grunted in pain.

"I haven't seriously injured myself… I should be fine after some rest." Nahyuta replied. It was only then that the two realized just how close their faces were from touching. Ema found herself blushing, but Nahyuta's soft words bought her attention back. "Is there, perhaps, another Christmas present you're wishing for?"

"Huh?" Was Ema's immediate response. She then found Nahyuta's hand cupping her cheek, and he was staring intently into her eyes. _Is he about to…?_

"I've grown quite fond of you, Ema Skye. More than I should have, but… After my father's death, you were there for me many a time. I should've kept things strictly business, but even I have feelings. Feelings of sadness, affection… Feelings of _love._ Love for you, Ema Skye. I feel-"

"Cut the crap." Ema cut him off, before lowering her head and mashing her lips against his. His eyes widened at first, and Ema quickly pulled off to say one last thing. "Oh, and I love you, too." Before going back to the kiss. This time, Nahyuta returned it, his head bought to the back of her head, combing through her brown hair as his other hand used the tips of his fingers to lightly grab her chin. Her lips were a welcome warmth in the cold, an entry to a new world.

 _Ema Skye… I want to be more than partners. I want to be with you till the end of time, I want to enter the Twilight Realm with you. I want nothing more… Than you._ Nahyuta's thoughts raced. However, Ema's were much simpler.

 _I love this guy._


	10. My Feyt Lies With You

_**I dedicate this fluffy chapter to fellow writer and best friend, JordanPhoenix, for not only her return, but introducing a majority of us to the amazing pairing of Feyt! Enjoy, good friend! This will be my last chapter for 2016, and it's really been a blast people. I'll have a proper finishing A/N when this story is done, but it's been great meeting you all and I look forward to what 2017 has to offer!**_

 _ **For those wondering the piano tune that Luke plays in this chapter, it is called 'Dearly Beloved', and is from the Kingdom Hearts series. Here's the link: www dot youtube dot com forward slash watch?v=TG1pRNQAByI**_

* * *

Beachside Restaurant, England  
December 25, 2029, 6:00 PM  
 **Luke Triton and Pearl Fey**

 _It's so… Exquisite!_

Pearl Fey entered the restaurant with Luke Triton's hand in her own, and she felt her jaw drop at the sight of the place. It was absolutely _gorgeous_ , up to the brim in Christmas decorations, marvelous tree included. The sunset beamed through the open space on the side of the restaurant, where outside was the private beach, the yellow sand sparkling and the blue water beaming. Pearl herself look beautiful, her blonde hair had been completely let loose, flowing down to her back. It felt like silk to touch, and it smelt like heaven.

She was also outfitted in a pink one-shoulder dress, which she had specifically gotten before she left for England for this occasion. It looked marvelous on her teen body, showing off her beauty in a way no other dress could. Lipstick had been applied as well, along with other touches of make-up.

But none of her looks could even _compare_ to the handsome sight that was Luke Triton, whom wore a navy blue waistcoat with a black tie and white button-up shirt underneath, as well as brown dress trousers. His signature cap had been left behind to show his smooth brown hair, which was absolutely stunning to touch for Pearl. She'd know, because she had been doing that for the last hour.

Pearl didn't even realize Luke was leading her to the table, and she promptly followed him. _He must have a lot to afford this place… Guess solving those cases gives good pay!_ Pearl marveled. Her table was right next to the brown wooden fencing that was next to the beach, so she had all eyes on the beautiful sunset.

"I take it you're enjoying this, my love?" Luke asked, snapping Pearl out of her state of wonder. She leant forward over the table, taking Luke's hand in her own and smiling gleefully.

"Luke, I _love_ it! This is the best Christmas ever! I never even dreamt of going to a place like this in my life!" Pearl beamed, and Luke smiled at the words, raising one of Pearl's hands up and giving it a soft kiss, like any true gentleman would.

"You know I would do anything for you, Pearl." Luke said. Pearl blushed, slightly giggling to herself. _He's such a romantic! How can I NOT love him?! He's perfect!_

Pearl didn't even notice the already full glass of wine before her. It was a light tint, white wine, obviously. It was sparkling, too. _He even knows my favorite wine… I am_ _ **so**_ _marrying this guy. I've missed him so much…_

The wine had a certain apple flavor to it that Pearl could never put her finger on, but it tasted excellent nonetheless. Pearl started scanning the menu, and her eyes widened at the prices next to some of the meals. "L-Luke! Some of this stuff costs over _two hundred pounds!_ How are you affording all this?!"

"You don't need to worry about pricing, my love. All I care about tonight is making you happy." Luke smiled. Pearl could feel her love grow for Luke by the minute.

 _I've always gone on about Special Someone's in life, but now that I have my own, I realize that my views on princes and princesses falling helplessly in love, since they were chosen from birth to be together and are true soul mates…_ Pearl sighed in joy as she looked at the sun. _I realize that view isn't all wrong. After all, I have my prince right here._

However, before Pearl could get to choosing one of the exquisite meals, Luke stood up. Pearl quickly grabbed his hand. "Where are you going?"

"You'll see, my love. I've made plans, just watch." Luke said sweetly, before letting loose of Pearl's hand. She saw him walk over to the corner of the building where the piano was, and when the musicians noticed him, the pianist stepped out and Luke took his place. Pearl's eyes widened, and her hands were held to her heart.

Luke looked at her, smiled, and she knew. This song was for her.

And after an extended violin note, Luke hit the first key on the piano…

* * *

The song still echoed throughout Pearl's mind, her cranium rung with the song as she walked down the sandy floor of the beach. Her heels had been removed, leaving her feet bare, as well as Luke's. The smooth sand curled between her toes and rubbed against her feet, and her hand stayed within Luke's as she walked. Her gaze switched between the beautiful sunset, and the even more gorgeous Luke Triton.

"Are you enjoying all of this, Pearl?" Luke asked politely. Pearl's eyes locked with his, and they stopped. She walked around to the front of him, the sunset beaming off the sides of their bodies.

"Luke, you've given me the best Christmas dinner one could ask for. You've given me a song, love, a reunion… But the best gift I got this year was _you_ , Luke Triton." Pearl's hands ran down of his neck, and she pulled his head closer. "Promise me this, Luke. Will we marry in future? Will I able to love you till the end of time?"

Without hesitation, Luke moved closer till his lips were mere millimeters away from her. His hot breath was a signal of just how close they were, and Luke replied. "I promise."

With that, his eyes closed, and his lips meet and connected with hers. Utter divine taste, better than any wine. The hairs on the back of Pearl's neck stood as she deepened the kiss. Luke wrapped his left arm around her back and used his right to hold the back of her head, and Pearl couldn't help but smile. _When you think of it, a kiss by the beachside sounds cliché and cheesy…_

 _But when it's with you, Luke? I prefer to call it perfection._

* * *

 _ **REVIEW RESPONSES:**_

 _ **CHAPTER 7:  
**_ **JordanPhoenix:  
Juniper is a rather cute character, I say. Just lacks personality, really XD I can see why others love her, though. Juniper and Hugh is an odd pairing, yes, but when done right, it will drown you in fluff. Glad ya liked!**

 _ **CHAPTER 8 (YANMEGAMAN):  
**_ **JordanPhoenix:  
Some people really do seem to live with a humbug up their butts! I'm so glad you liked it! I will admit, I have a soft spot for the tiny assistant and the gentle giant, and I think the pairing is criminally underrated! And I can't all the credit for those reindeer names. I did have some help from a great friend ;)**

 _ **CHAPTER 9:  
**_ **JordanPhoenix:  
You have NO idea how much of an honor it is to hear you say those words! I am so happy I can get you in to Nahma, even if it's just slightly. Thank you!**

 **SkyiesTheLimit (AKA My Adorable Bodyguard Who Will Hurt You If You Hurt Me):  
I AM ON A MURDER SPREE WITH THIS STORY XD I just had to chuck that joke in, otherwise my friends would be pointing it out for me!**

 **Chloemcg:  
I am extremely happy you like this very recent pairing! I am really excited to see how it will grow in future, with more art and stories! You can't outsmart the Nahyuta… He knows everything. Kinda reminds me of Whis from Dragon Ball Super, if I'm honest.**


	11. All I Got For Christmas Was You

Mall  
December 24, 2029, 12:00 PM  
 **Apollo Justice and Athena Justice (Née Athena Cykes.)**

 _Cha-La! Head Cha-La!  
Egao Urutora Z de  
kyou mo Aiyaiyaiyaiyai!  
Sparkling!_

"Athena, we are in the middle of a public mall, could you please stop embarrassing yourself with these ridiculous moves?!"

 _Hikaru kumo wo tsukinuke Fly Away! (Fly Away!)  
Karadajuu ni hirogaru panorama!_

"Athena, please. Stop. For my sake. And yours."

 _Kao wo kerareta chikyuu ga okotte! (okotte!)  
Kazan wo bakuhatsu saseru!_

"Athena."

 _Toketa hokukyoku no naka ni  
Kyouryuu ga itara tama nori shikomitai ne!_

" _Athena_."

"What?!"

"Everyone is staring at you."

Athena spun around to see a crowd had grown around her in the mall, with people of various ages staring wide eyed at the woman. She blushed, quickly walking back to Apollo and taking his arm, moving him away from the crowd. "We don't speak of this again." She hushed.

"What were you doing anyway?" Apollo asked. Athena's jaw dropped and she looked up at Apollo.

" _Please_ tell me you have watched Dragon Ball Z before?" Athena asked. Apollo raised an eyebrow.

"No… I've heard of it-"

"Apollo, we are binge watching the _entire_ series next year, no objections! Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super… Probably skip GT, though. For your sake." Athena demanded. Apollo sighed, knowing that Athena would practically duct tape him to a chair to watch the entire series.

 _And that's speaking from experience. Like that one time she really wanted me to play the entire Kingdom Hearts series…_

"Ok… But what did those ridiculous moves have to do with that song?" Apollo asked. Athena giggled.

"You really don't know anything, huh? Well, it's my dance for that song. I went Super Saiyan, fought a bunch of enemies…"

" _Invisible_ enemies." Apollo corrected.

"Whatever. Then I used some Ki blasts, and finished all off with a Kamehameha wave! Simple stuff, really. I was thinking of adding the Ginyu pose to freak everyone out in the end, but was rudely interrupted." Athena jabbed her elbow into Apollo's ribs.

"I understood about twenty percent of what you just said then." Apollo mumbled.

"You'll get it all this time next year, trust me." Athena snickered.

However, Apollo got _every_ single one of those moves. In secret, he had quite the history with the show, since he used to watch with Clay all the time. He remembered the days he used to act out the entire Goku vs Frieza fight with Clay, with them switching roles at certain points.

* * *

" _Now learn… Learn what happens when you mess with the most powerful being in the universe!" Clay cried as he shot an energy beam at Apollo, his shirt off and his back turned to Clay. He turned around at the perfect time to see the invisible beam coming towards him._

" _You fool!" Apollo cried, firing an invisible Kamehameha back at Clay, ending him finally after such a long battle…_

* * *

"Apollo? Earth to Apollo?" Athena cooed. Apollo snapped back to Earth, leaving the planet Namek behind. He looked down to Athena. "As exciting as it is, enough DBZ talk! We have a task: Buy Armie's Christmas present! So let's look everywhere, ok?"

"Oh, right. You almost made me _forget_." Apollo teased. Athena wrapped her arm around Apollo's, dragging him from place to place for a near hour. And yet, they couldn't find a single thing. Apollo picked a few things out, but Athena always had one little problem that didn't make it the perfect gift for their adopted daughter. One big reason why was because:

"We really don't know what Armie would like for Christmas, huh?" Apollo commented after a while. Athena couldn't help but agree, but she was determined, dammit!

"We'll find something for her… We _have-_ " Suddenly, Athena gasped as she spotted something in one of the stores. She suddenly started dragging Apollo into one of the toy stores, and Apollo spotted what Athena was looking at after much search.

It was a helicopter drone. One with many more features than Sarge, and even bigger! "Good spotting, Athena! Armie will love this!"

"Yeah, and even if she doesn't want the drone, the parts it has will be so good for her! Finally, something good after all this searching." Athena cheered. Just as she was about to grab the box containing the drone however…

Another pair of hands rudely reached in and grabbed the box, taking it. Athena then realized that was the last box in store. There were no more drones. She snapped her head to whoever grabbed the box to spot a woman with green dyed hair and overly blue eyes putting the box in her shopping cart. Athena started off kind, tapping the woman on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, we were just about to grab that. We need a Christmas gift for our daughter and we've been searching for _hours_ , so could you please hand it over?" Athena smiled sweetly. The woman studied her for a bit, before walking off.

"No way you're old enough to be a mom." The woman stated. Athena continued acting kind, but she was on her _last straw._

"Oh, I forgot to mention, she's adopted. Just… Please? It's her first Christmas with us." Athena asked. The woman smirked, and scoffed.

"Poor kid." She insulted.

"Excuse me?" Athena's left eye started to twitch as her smile ever so slowly started to fade. Her insides felt like they could explode.

"Listen, my son has wanted this for a while. Good day." The woman said, but Athena stopped her in her tracks.

"Liar." She called out. The woman snapped her head around. "You don't have a son."

"What makes you say that?" The woman asked. Athena smiled, tilting her head to the side and closed her eyes.

"Because no one would want to screw your flat-chested, plastic faced, bony ass, sweetie." She insulted gleefully. Before suddenly, her eyes snapped open and Widget projected red. "Hand over the box."

"How dare…" The woman was flabbergasted. Athena stepped forward, and quickly made a grab for the box, but the woman immediately screamed out.

"H-HELP! SHE'S ATTACKING ME!" She screamed in an _annoying, high-pitched, bratty_ tone. Apollo sighed, knowing he would have to explain the situation as mall guards flooded into the store. The woman acted hurt, rubbing her arm like Athena had struck it. "S-She attacked me for that box, and she's trying to steal it!"

"Listen, this has all been one big mess-up, lemme explain." Apollo calmly said, but he then saw a guard, with no talk beforehand, violently grab Athena by the wrist and started dragging her out the store. His mood suddenly snapped, and he made a grab for the guard. "HEY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY WIFE, YOU BASTARD!"

Apollo felt two strong arms wrap under his own, and he was dragged out of the store and, eventually, the mall itself. He and Athena were thrown side-by-side outside the mall, and Apollo quickly grabbed Athena before she face planted onto the gravel. She had her teeth grit, and she was clearly _pissed off._ "You… You _BASTARDS!_ Let us back in!" Athena screamed, but Apollo quickly grabbed her, stopping her.

"No way they're letting us in, Athena." Apollo said. Athena was going to object, but the longer she thought about it, the more she realized he was right.

"W-Well, where else can we go for presents?! There's nowhere else we can go without being out for so long that Armie wakes up alone!" Athena panicked. Apollo sighed, looking down at the floor.

"Athena… I'm sorry… We'll have to make something up on Christmas Day." Apollo said. Athena shook her head, tears welling into her eyes.

"This is our daughter's _first Christmas_ with us! We can't half-ass it! She decorated a tree for us and she, no doubt, got _us_ the best gifts ever!" Athena desperately cried. "T-There's gotta be some other way… Armie needs _something!_ She's had such a rough past few years… When was the last time you reckon she ever got a good Christmas, huh?!"

Apollo stayed silent, no response, and Athena shuddered, sobbing as she looked down at the floor. Before suddenly tilting her up and screaming.

" _GODDAMMIT!_ "

* * *

Apollo and Athena opened the door up to see the usual helicopter drone staring them down at the door. Armie then emerged from her room once she saw it was her parents. "Mama! Papa! Where were you?"

Apollo quickly tried to make up an excuse, but Armie figured it all out before he could. "Let me guess… You were out getting my Christmas present?"

The parents stayed silent, but Armie simply giggled. "It's ok! Better now than never, right? Don't tell me, don't even show me the wrapping!" Armie cheered as she ran back to her room so that she could leave her parents time to wrap this 'present' up. Apollo and Athena both stared at each other, and they knew what the other was thinking.

 _What the hell are we gonna do?_

"I'm such a bad mom…"

Apollo turned his head around to look at his wife, who remained on the other side of the bed. Darkness flooded the room, but Apollo knew she was there. She had been sobbing all night. "Don't say that. There was nothing we could've done."

"We could've been faster! _I_ could've been faster! I could've handled the situation much better… It's all _my_ fault, Apollo! _I'm_ going to ruin Armie's Christmas!" Athena sobbed. Apollo shifted over towards her in the bed, and wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing her hair.

"It'll be okay, Athena…" Apollo soothingly whispered. Athena let out a sob.

"No it won't…"

* * *

 _Christmas Day_

"Wakie wakie!"

Apollo and Athena felt the weight of a little girl jump on the end of their bed, and looked to see Armie leap onto them, a wide open smile on her face. "Christmas Day, no sleeping in allowed! Let's go, I can't wait to see your present for me!"

Apollo and Athena stared at each other, and both had a sorrowed look on their face. Apollo kissed Athena's forehead, before getting out of bed and quickly dressing in his morning clothes, as well as Athena, who simply just went out in a nightgown.

"So, what've you guys got for me, huh? Let's see it!" Armie cheered. Apollo scratched the back of his head, sighing.

"Armie, we, um…" Apollo stuttered. Armie's smile stayed the same shape.

"Well?!" Armie asked again. Athena sighed, before finally admitting it.

"Armie, we forgot to get you a gift, and when we did, we couldn't. We got kicked out of the mall before we could get you anything." Athena mumbled, looking down at the floor. She couldn't bear to see Armie's face, probably full of sadness and disappointment. "I know how horrible of a job we're doing as parents, and I swear, we still love you… And I don't blame you if you hate us-"

"It's okay!" Armie cut Athena off. Athena looked up, her eyes wide to see Armie's _still smiling face._ "I saw you guys didn't get a gift for me, I was, um… Spying on you through Sarge. I know how terrible you must feel, but it's really okay! I'll get my gift out, hold on…"

Armie grabbed a rectangular shaped wrap from under the tree and handed it to Athena. Apollo looked on as Athena slowly unwrapped it, and saw it was a photo album that contained about every single photo of the Justice family, from adoption day till now. It was titled: _My New Mama and Papa._

"I made it myself, hope you like it! It's really okay, guys. Cause in fact, I _did_ get a Christmas present this year…" Armie said. Apollo and Athena looked up from the album, and Armie closed her eyes sweetly.

"My gift was my new Mama and Papa, Apollo and Athena Justice! And that gift… Made this the _best Christmas ever_."

The silence in the room was so extreme, you could've heard a pin drop. Both parents looked down on their smiling daughter, and without warning, Athena dropped to her knees, wrapping her arms around Armie and holding her tight. "M-Mama…?"

Athena then started sobbing. "Never change, Armie… Never change…"

Apollo joined in on the embrace, wrapping his arms around both his wife and daughter. Armie returned the hugs. "It's okay, Mama… It's okay…"

Apollo and Athena didn't have a present for Armie. Armie used a scrapbook and glued together some poor cut-out of pictures. They had a single tree and they were in a dingy apartment.

And yet, they knew from that moment on: This was the best Christmas _anyone_ could have.

* * *

 _ **SONGS USED:  
**_ **Cha-La Head Cha-La – FLOW**

* * *

 _ **REVIEW RESPONSES:  
**_ **Triviatrap1982's Reviews:  
I am so happy you reckon I got everyone in character! As a fanfiction writer, there's no greater compliment than that! This story is unfortunately favored mostly towards Ace Attorney 5 & 6 pairings, so sorry if that spoiled the mood for you. But I am glad you enjoyed each pairing for your own reasons! Thank you for all the reviews, I love you!**

 **NNinja's Review For Chapters 5-10:  
I am happy to see you enjoyed the story more so this time around. I do admit, Ema is a bit of a problem for me, mostly cause I DESPISE science. And in regards to the lack of Christmas for Juniper/Hugh, I was running short on Christmas ideas that weren't already used, and weren't overly-cliché. And yes, you're right, I wouldn't listen to a Feenris request. Because this story doesn't take requests, and Phoenix is already paired with Maya. Thanks for the kind words nonetheless.**

 _ **CHAPTER 10:  
**_ **Meow:  
I haven't played many Layton games, but am glad you enjoyed Luke nonetheless! Luke and Pearl is a pairing that Turnabout Everlasting introduced me to, and I would recommend reading that one purely on the Feyt! Of course, there's a million different reasons, but I need to keep this chapter under 20,000 words…  
Unfortunately, I do already have a plan for Miego Christmas, but I will take your idea and add it into my Drabbles series, **_**Stories From The Agency and Far**_ **! Thank you!**

 **SkyiesTheLimit (AKA She is a threat to your life if you're a threat to mine):  
Maybe they are dead and am writing from heaven… Or hell. Mostly hell XD King of fluff?! I am honored, thank you! *blushes* I can't resist a good pun when it comes, I'm sorry!**

 **JordanPhoenix:  
Grown-up Luke is just… *fans self* Lucky Pearly! You are most welcome for the dedication, you deserve it for introducing me to this Disney-like pairing! **

**Chloemcg:  
Thank you, thank you, thank you! I know you're a Feyt shipper as well, so I am glad you liked! They're just… **_**PEEEEEEEEEEERFECT!**_


	12. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

_**I've said this point before, but I'll say it again to anyone planning to point it out: YES. I KNOW THE MATHS IS WRONG WITH AHLBI'S AGE IN THIS CHAPTER. PUT AWAY YOUR EXTREME ACE ATTORNEY KNOWLEDGE FOR ONCE SO YOU CAN ENJOY SOME FLUFF.  
*cough* Anyway… It's the final pairing! The one, the only… NaruMayo! After this will be the epilogue, which will either come tomorrow or next week, depending on how hard working I am to finish it… There'll be some drama throughout this chapter, but I swear, it'll be allllll ok in the end. You can trust me, right? :P**_

* * *

Kurain  
April 28, 2019, 7:30 AM  
 **Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey**

 _Positive…?_

Maya has had these sticks for a while, ever since Phoenix and her had started going out more often. They _did_ start trying, but it hasn't been so successful, with Maya always ending up negative. So, they decided to wait until marriage to arrange all this child nonsense.

However, Maya started feeling the usual stuff. Headaches, stomach pains… It could've been some major sickness, but she checked anyway, and surely after taking the test, one of them came out positive. _This… T-This is amazing! I have to tell Nick!_

She made a dash for the village phone, excitedly calling up Phoenix. It took four rings for him to finally pick up. "N-Nick! I have-"

"I take it you've heard the news?" Phoenix asked. Maya raised an eyebrow, and cut short.

"N-No… What's up?" Maya asked curiously. Phoenix let out a chuckle.

"You're quite possibly the only person in the world that doesn't know, then." Phoenix sighed. Maya was utterly confused and utterly _worried. What happened to my darling Nick?_

"I've been disbarred, Maya. Presented false evidence. They took my badge away, and practically, my life." Phoenix explained. Maya's jaw hit her collarbone, and she let out a shuddered gasp. No tears came, she couldn't even produce them. "I know that gasp, Maya. I've let my client down, let Mia down… And I've let _you_ down most importantly."

Maya couldn't even fond the words to speak, or the thoughts to think. She couldn't find anything to do. "I'm, uh, thinking of doing at least something right. My client had a daughter, little eight year old called Trucy. She's all alone now, I can't bear to see that… It was my fault she's alone. Ergo, I'm thinking of adopting her."

Those words hit Maya just as hard as the disbarment. _Another child? I'm already carrying one… He's going through so much, telling him I'm pregnant would cause so much more drama and stress on him! One day, I'll tell him all about this… But I need to hide it._

"Anyway, what were you calling me up about, Maya? I'm guessing you wanted to go out again? It'd be impossible now, you'd be shamed for even standing next to me in public…" Phoenix sighed. Maya swallowed down the choking lump in her throat.

"N-Nick, I'm… I'm so sorry… Y-You didn't actually forge evidence, didn't you?" Maya asked, trying to keep the topic of pregnancy far away from this conversation.

"That's… That's I question I won't answer." Phoenix mumbled.

"I _know_ you didn't! My Nick would never do that! Nick, this will all be okay in the end, I promise! You'll get your life back on track!" Maya hoped to cheer Nick up. Silence followed the speech, and Nick chuckled.

"Thanks for the hope, Maya…" Phoenix said. Maya smiled at the thought of helping Phoenix through all this, but her heart shattered with the next words. "But I hate false hope. Goodbye."

The hang-up tone soon followed, and Maya gasped. She dialed Nick's number, but no answer came. Maya's heart sank a total of seven billion miles. She wanted to get to Nick as soon as possible, comfort him, but the village would never let her leave. Even if she did, what if Nick found out about the baby? Or the village started punish training her whilst pregnant? The smart thing to do to keep the baby safe was to tell the village chiefs about it and wait until the baby was born to resume training. Maya would have to give the baby away to another family, since Masters in training cannot parent their own child until that training is finished or near complete. Maya still had multiple years left.

In short, it was impossible for Maya to see Phoenix, and it was impossible to mother her own baby. Maya leaned her head on the phone booth, letting tears fall. She bashed the phone against the booth, and screamed.

"No… No, no, NO, NO, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, _FUUUUUUUCK!_ "

* * *

 _9 Months Later…_

It was boy, and she called him Ahlbi.

He had the eyes of Maya. The hair of both his parents. Facial structure of Phoenix. He was gorgeous.

Maya wanted to keep him forever. Wanted to parent him. But she needed to train. And she hadn't heard from Phoenix in nine months. She saw the door of the Ur'gaid family open. She had travelled all the way to Khura'in to train, and this family was the best one to adopt Ahlbi temporarily. Maya kissed the baby's forehead one last time, and handed the rag and baby over to the family.

"Please…" Maya begged. "Please take care of him as best you can. It may be many years from now, but one day, I'll return… I'll take him back… I promise."

The door closed and Maya walked out into the rain. She looked up at the rainy, dark sky. "Oh, Nick… I know how hard life has been on you, but one day, we'll make it… And the light at the end of this dark, dark tunnel…"

Maya turned around to face the house. "It's our child."

* * *

Wright Household  
December 25, 2029, 8:00 AM  
 **Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey-Wright (Née Maya Fey.)**

"To Trucy… From your little bro, Ahlbi! Aww, thanks Al!" Trucy smiled at Ahlbi as she unwrapped the _very obvious_ present of a new magic wand. Maya was Mrs. Claus, wearing a Santa hat alongside Phoenix as they handed out presents. So far, Ahlbi had received a batch of Magatah'man sweets from Maya, as well as a tour guide cane to stretch out and point towards sights from Phoenix. Trucy had received many magical props from all of her family, a wand, a hat and, unfortunately, a fresh batch of throwing knives from… _Shah'do._ (Secretly Ahlbi in disguise.)

"To my darling Nick, from your ever loving wife, Maya." Phoenix announced as he picked up a present from Maya. Trucy couldn't help but gush at the romantics. Ahlbi busied himself by giving Shah'do his own present, a Magatama shaped dog-toy from Khura'in which even squeaked. He was running around the house with it in his mouth, and you could hear the squeaks from all over the house.

Phoenix unwrapped his gift to reveal a brand new blue suit, which he whistled out. "The old one was getting a bit dusty. I like this! Thank you, love." Phoenix leaned forward to plant a kiss, but Maya stopped him.

"Here's another gift from Mrs. Claus herself." She said as she wrapped a hand around Phoenix's neck and mashed her lips against his as hard as she could. She held it there for a full ten seconds before Ahlbi called out.

"Kids are in the area! Save the romantics for later, the guests do NOT want to see that!" Ahlbi cried out as he covered his eyes. Maya gave Phoenix a look that said: _Maybe later._

Phoenix reached for another present, but Maya stopped him. She felt butterflies build up in her stomach. "Everyone, I have a… Pretty big announcement to make." She called out. _No backing down now… No backing down now…_

Even Shah'do sat down to pay attention, the toy still in his mouth as he tilted his head to the side. "Ahlbi, we adopted you just last year. You are our son, and we love you very much. But… You're more than our _adopted_ son. You already know this, so it's time I told Trucy and Nick."

Ahlbi's eyes widened, but he quickly nodded. He knew what she was going to say. "Back when we were trying for a baby, all the way before you were disbarred, we failed multiple times, didn't we?"

"Yes, my love… We did…" Phoenix sighed.

"Well… We _didn't_ , actually. I took a test in April and it came out positive. I called you up to tell you, but… You immediately tell me you've been disbarred and you're thinking of adopting." Maya shot a quick glance over to Trucy, who had her eyes wide.

"I had to give that baby away to a family when he was born… However, I promised I would get him back." Maya expected to see shock on Phoenix's face, but instead, he had a _massive, massive smirk._ "That boy, Nick… His name was Ahlbi. Yes… Ahlbi is our biological son. _Our_ son, Nick."

Silence followed, and Phoenix kept his smirk. He shook his head. "So you finally come out and tell me. Maya, I've known this for a while."

"Y-you did? How…. Oh. Oh I completely _forgot!_ " Maya gasped.

Phoenix's _Magatama!_

"Every time you said Ahlbi was just a friend, a tour guide, or he had other parents, Psyche-Locks came up. I didn't need to break 'em. I knew what he was. He even looks like us, huh?" Phoenix smiled in Ahlbi's direction. "I thought you'd never tell me. And we'd have problems if you never did. I was testing your honesty and faithfulness, Maya. And I can proudly say, you passed. No, before you ask. I don't hate you. I love you more than ever now. And I can't be happier."

Maya smiled, but she quickly looked in Trucy's direction. She had her eyes wide, staring right at Ahlbi. "So I was right… You _are_ their biological son… You look so similar. And Trucy Wright has never been wrong in her life."

"Are you okay, Truce? With all this?" Maya asked. Trucy scoffed.

"Okay?! I'm more than okay, I'm overjoyed! I don't care if I'm the only non-blood related child here, I'm still _your_ daughter. Ahlbi was always your son. This changes nothing between us, Mommy. I'm just so happy for Ahlbi, now!" Trucy leaped and hugged Ahlbi. She also grabbed Maya and Phoenix pulling them into the family hug. The parents looked at each other, their arms wrapped around their children.

"I was always scared for this moment… I thought you'd hate me, Nick. But now… I'm just wondering why I didn't say it sooner."

* * *

 _ **REVIEW RESPONSES:**_

 **KingofBlacks' Reviews to Chapters 9-11:  
I know Klema has sunken itself too deep into some hearts for people to change, and some just prefer it over Nahma, but I'm glad you enjoy my pairing nonetheless! And yes, Luke and Pearl are DESTINED to be together. And I knew you'd love the Justicykes, you're as big a fan of it as I am! Yanmegaman made up the idea of Armie being their child, and hoo boy, I'm glad he did! The Justice family are simply precious! I'm happy to help with your story anytime, mate. ESPECIALLY if it involves Justicykes.**

 **Yanmegaman's Reviews to Chapters 10-11:  
I would give Capcom and Level 5 ALL OF MY FUCKING MONEY just so they can make another crossover with Feyt in it. Like seriously, I would be genuinely SURPRISED if those two met and didn't form a crush on one another.  
Even for Athena, that's too much, dude. BECAUSE PEOPLE LOVE TORTURING APOLLO AND ATHENA. IT HAPPENS ALL THE TIME. APOLLO LOSES ALL HIS DADS AND ATHENA SUFFERS THROUGH EVERYTHING MOM RELATED. I have to thank you for pitching the idea of the Justice family, I loooooooooooove it!**

 _ **CHAPTER 11:  
**_ **JordanPhoenix:  
I have been in a very DBZ mood as of late and had to add those references in. Athena doesn't exactly want police trouble on Christmas Eve, which explains why she don't want trouble… Yet. (She always gets her revenge, though.)**

 **Napoleon32:  
He's too nerdy for his own good! He doesn't want the world to know he's a massive geek who watches anime and reads manga! We all love Armie, don't we? She's pretty, precious, gorgeous, kind hearted… (Goes on massive list of Armie's perfection for the next six years.)**

 **Chloemcg:  
Apollo would be protective of his wife and child, the absolute dork. Oh, there's a perfect reason for why Athena didn't fight back! It's because the author forgot she could do that. Oopsie… I am so ecstatic that you liked the end, it has to be some of my fluffiest writing! Why is my writing so good? I have the answer! IT'S NOT, WHY DO I GET ALL THIS LOVE FROM AMAZING PEOPLE, I DON'T DESERVE IT. **


	13. Epilogue

_**Here it is, the epilogue! Final chapter! I am so glad y'all enjoyed this story, I had a lot of fun writing it! My upcoming stories for 2017 can be found at the end of this chapter, for those wondering. I really hope you enjoy this fluffy and funny finale!**_

 _ **Luke's Piano Tune in this one is the main theme of another game I'm becoming addicted to: Xenoblade Chronicles. Here's the link:  
www dot youtube dot com slash watch?v=7OxpAqDc4JE**_

* * *

Road to Wright Household  
December 25, 2029, 7:00 PM  
 **Apollo Justice and Athena Justice (Née Athena Cykes)**

"Apollo, I swear to _God_ if we're late again…"

"Tiger, we are nearly there. It's gonna be ok."

Armie looked away from the window to see Athena staring daggers into the side of her husband's head. _Oh, geez… Papa better be on time. I don't want Mama to slap him again. The mark didn't come off for two days last time…_

"See, we're here. Told ya we'd be on time." Apollo said quite smugly, but Athena immediately checked her watch and sighed.

" _Two past seven_. I swear if Maya says we're late this year, I'm not sure who's going to be punished first, you or her…" Athena growled. Apollo pulled the handbrake on the car and quickly got out, circling the vehicle to open the door for Athena to somewhat calm her nerves.

"I don't think Mr. Wright would be all that happy if you hit Maya. You know how he gets when he's protective." Apollo reminded. Athena sighed, not bothering to answer as she got out. She did look utterly stunning for this Christmas party, wearing a purple bodycon dress and her long orange hair being let loose from its normal style, so it flowed behind her back without a care in the world. Apollo went for a basic tuxedo, but even _he_ looked fine in that.

Armie had bought her own clothes for the situation, a light blue pouf dress of her own to match her mother's. She looked beautiful, having taken tips from her mother. This time last year, she wouldn't know the first thing about dressing nice and make-up. "I can't wait to see Trucy!" Armie said to lighten up the mood between her parents.

"You got along with her last time we took you to see the Wrights. I'm sure you're glad to see her again." Apollo chuckled. Athena knocked at the door, and heard Maya call out from inside. The entire house had been set with Christmas lights which admittedly made Athena _highly_ jealous. Maya opened the door to reveal herself in her own gorgeous costume, the same one she had worn a few times to nice occasions. A pretty purple wrap dress, and her hair had even been slightly curled.

"You two are a _bit_ late." Maya teased, and Apollo could _feel_ the judgement from Athena and cursed whatever she held in store for him a couple of hours from now. "Come in, dinner was actually just about ready. I'm getting a bit distracted because Pearl called up from England and all. It's _three in the morning over there_ , but she and Luke are still really active for some reason. You're looking nice, Armie."

"Thank you, Aunt Maya!" Armie smiled. The Justice family walked in to the Wright family all gathered around a television talking to Pearl.

"Maya, you better have good wine this time. Even you said last year's was _terrible_ , and I think we can all agree on that." Athena said. Maya shuddered at the memory.

"Don't remind me. I let Nick buy that one, big mistake. Don't worry, _I_ bought the alcohol this time so that Mr. _I promise the aftertaste is good_ didn't have to." Maya smirked.

"I heard that!" Phoenix called out.

"You were supposed to, you dumbo!" Maya responded. She cleared her throat, before smiling to her guests. "Go and greet everyone. Armie, I think this will be your first time meeting Pearl, so make the most of it! Her and Truce are extremely good friends, so I'm sure you'll get along. Dinner should be ready in just a bit."

Apollo moved towards the family first, and whilst Trucy was engaged in conversation with her friend, she didn't notice the man behind her. Apollo suddenly wrapped both his arms under his sister's, lifting her up in the air. "Aren't you gonna greet your older brother?" He teased.

Trucy waved her legs in the air, laughing. "Hiya, _Onii-chan!_ "

Apollo's expression immediately dropped. "We agreed you wouldn't call me that."

"I can't resist!" Trucy giggled. She turned her head to see the rest of the Justice family. "Hey, Athena! Hey, lil' sis!" Trucy referred to Armie. "Pearl, this is Armie Buff. I think I've told you about her before, she's Polly and Athena's adopted daughter!"

"She may also be the cutest thing I've ever seen. Hey, Armie!" Pearl responded. Armie waved to her, but was suddenly greeted with the puppy Shah'do jumping onto her chest. Armie caught the dog in her arms suddenly.

"Oh, I forgot he liked you. Sorry, Armie." Ahlbi quickly said as he went to grab Shah'do. Armie couldn't help but laugh at the dog, who started a licking spree on her face. Pearl looked up to Phoenix, and simply laughed.

"Looks like chaos over there, Mr. Nick." Pearl said.

"Sure is. Where's Luke? Haven't seen him for a while." Phoenix asked.

"He's getting some new piano tune ready for us all, and I am _greatly_ looking forward to it. He played for me earlier, and he was _seriously_ amazing." Pearl gushed over the man. At that time, Maya finally called out.

"Christmas Dinner is ready, no thanks to Nick! Get your share!"

* * *

 **Nahyuta Sahdmadhi and Ema Skye**

"So we're a thing now, right?"

After quickly giving up in the ice skating due the multiple topples, the prosecutor/detective pair made their way through a nearby town to look around for Christmas lights. Nahyuta looked down to Ema after she asked the odd question, smirking.

"I'd have thought that the fact we have kissed and are currently holding hands would confirm that fact." He said. Ema looked away, shaking her head.

"I'm just checking… I find it funny really. I mean, think about us. I'm a forensic investigator who uses modern technology and science to look for fingerprints and blood results at a crime scene, and you… You've spent most of your life praying, worshiping a god, and just doing whatever you monks do, as well as prosecuting criminals…"

"You have said I am at least better than your previous partner. Klavier Gavin, was it?" Nahyuta asked, to which Ema nodded, a nasty taste coming to her mouth at the thought of that man.

"It _is_ a scientific fact that opposites attract. Two people too similar to each other are not as likely to stay in a relationship compared to two people completely different from each other." Ema stated.

"I knew about that, yes. To be quite honest with you, Detective Skye, I have had feelings for you for quite a while. You're one of the few people who truly care about me… I've spent my whole life with people who faked their love to me. But yours is genuine. And I thank you for that."

"You're such a sap." Ema chuckled, kissing Nahyuta on the cheek. "You know, holding a loved one's hand does relief pain and stress, so maybe I should do this more often. I feel like stress is… Well, my _only_ feeling nowadays."

"Well, I am glad to be of help to that." Nahyuta responded. Ema leaned her head on her boyfriend's shoulder, and smiled.

"I'm glad I know you, Nahyuta. I'm glad I fell in love with you."

* * *

 **Wright Family and Justice Family**

"Here's another one for you all, and this is good, I swear!"

Apollo could barely look at her wife, a wine bottle in hand and her entire body spelling _drunk._ They had all gathered around Pearl's TV after dinner, and after getting impatient with glasses and realizing no one else would drink it, Athena took the wine bottle for herself and started downing. Half an hour later, she's trying to please a crowd with her stories.

"Alright, so, this was like, a _month_ or somethin' after Apollo came back. We were making out on the couch, I think…" Athena started, already causing Armie to make a gagging reflex and Apollo to cover his face with his hand. Ahlbi had opted to place two pillows over his ears, and Shah'do had laid down on the floor, paws over his own ears.

"So, you guys remember how Apollo said he _soooo_ wasn't into this tying up girls business back in our second case together?" Athena stated. Trucy started to make a run for the kitchen.

"I do _not_ need to hear about my brother's sex life!" Trucy said, but Athena held out a hand.

"Ah ah ah! You leave, you pay the fine! We agreed!" Athena said. Trucy sighed, and slumped over onto Apollo, using his tuxedo jacket as ear muffs. Apollo held her sister close to him so she didn't have to hear all this.

"Turns out, as this guy takes me to his bedroom and throws me on the bed, _bought two freaking binds from Khura'in!_ He ties my arms and legs up, rips off my clothes, and uses his _monster co-_ "

"Athena, I think everyone's heard enough, especially _our daughter._ " Apollo glanced over to Armie, pale in the face and looking as if she was going to puke any second. Athena stayed silent for a while, before saying in one quick burst.

"He tied me up and screwed me hard." Athena said, causing everyone in the room to groan in agony, and Armie to quickly make her way to the bathroom, ignoring the fine as she crossed Athena's path. Apollo sighed, following after his daughter. "Oh come on! I could get into so much worse details! Y'all are pansies, I swear." Athena said as she chugged another sip of wine.

Pearl finally took her Skype off mute when Phoenix gave the all clear, and cleared her throat. "Now that _that's_ all done, I have an announcement! Luke is ready to play his next piece, so you better enjoy this. Although, I guess anything is better than whatever Athena was telling you…"

" _Miles better._ " Trucy moaned as Shah'do whined. Pearl turned the camera to face Luke, and just as he started to prepare, Phoenix noticed something: Maya was missing.

"Keep playing, I'm just going to go retrieve my wife." Phoenix said as he got up off the couch to go look for Maya. He looked upstairs to find her leaning out on the balcony, looking out towards the night sky. Phoenix opened the sliding doors behind her, walking to the side of her.

"What're you doing out here, Miss Dull?" Phoenix asked as Luke started playing, his piano tune heard from downstairs. Phoenix took some time to appreciate his gorgeous wife, her hair flowing with the wind and her beautiful face shining, even with such a dull expression.

"I was hoping you'd come up here. I just needed a bit of a break." Maya responded. Phoenix looked up to the sky alongside her wife. "You ever think about alternate universes, Nick?"

"Hm?"

"I dunno. It's been on my mind lately. Like a universe where we're all criminals. Or a universe where you're gone and I become a lawyer in your place. Stuff like that. It's just… Been on my mind lately." Maya responded. Phoenix chuckled.

"You think of the weirdest stuff sometimes." Phoenix said.

"I know…" Maya laughed. There was some silence, before Maya said one last thing…

"Nick, I love you. You know that, right?" Maya said. Phoenix turned his body towards Maya, and cupped her cheek, tilting her head to his direction.

"Judging by the times I've saved you, the time I ran over a bridge for you, was willing to die for you and willing to do much more to ensure you're safety… Yeah, I'd say I love you too, Maya." Phoenix softly said. Maya softly laughed, before pushing her lips against Phoenix's softly.

* * *

Heaven  
December 25, 2029  
 **Diego Armando and Mia Fey**

"Looks like you can own up to things after all, sis. You were pretty good at it when we were younger." Mia smiled down at the couple on the balcony. It had been fourteen years since her last Christmas alive, but she still celebrated it up in the clouds. She never got to have a Christmas with Diego, so having one with him every year now… She couldn't be happier.

She was still in love with Diego. Godot was like a separate person to her, she never liked Godot. But Diego was the support to her through one of the hardest times in her life. How _couldn't_ she love him? _Plus, he's a massive hunk!_

"Diego, you know those two young parents down there? Apollo and Athena?" Mia said to the man whose shoulder she was currently leaning her head on.

"Yes, Kitten. You've pointed out _many, many_ times how you're proud of Phoenix for taking those two in." Diego teased. Mia dug her fingers into his rib cage, before continuing.

"They're kind of similar to us, aren't they? He calls her a cat-like name, they work under someone, they went through a traumatic experience together, they ended up together, and they split from one another at some point… Although, this time, the guy came back." Mia explained.

"And this time, the girl didn't die." Diego responded.

"Hey, I told you! If I had my coffee that day, I would've been active enough to fight the guy back! Am I glad they condemned him to Hell." Mia laughed.

"Him seeing you would've been Hell enough." Diego smoothly said, causing Mia to chuckle.

"I love you, Diego."

Even in the skies above, where the dead preside, they can still smile and love. And Mia loved, alright. She loved Diego, Maya, Phoenix and everyone in the Wright Anything Agency, despite barely have seen them before.

* * *

In a year, many things can happen. Although you could start off the worse way, come December, you could be leading the best life. Lose all your friends in April, and get amazing new ones in May. All the people in this household knew that exact fact. Christmas was about giving, or about a sacrifice, or vice versa. But not to Phoenix and Maya. Or Apollo and Athena. Or Mia and Diego. Or any of the current couples formed on this day. No, to them, Christmas meant something else.

To them, Christmas was about _love._

 _ **REVIEW RESPONSES:  
**_ **Yanmegaman's Review to Chapter 9:  
NAHYUTA IS TRYING TO ROMANCE, GIVE HIM TIME. My goal with this chapter was just for people to find it cute, so mission accomplished!**

 _ **CHAPTER 12:  
**_ **Chloemcg:  
Oh, stop it, please… I'm gonna die of embarrassment! Unfortunately, no Christmas Carols could be found (Guess I failed this chapter a Christmas chapter, but probably because I lost the Christmas spirit back in 2016…)  
That DOES sound like a good idea… I may write it in my Drabbles series. Thanks!**

 **SkyiesTheLimit: (AKA When she's protective of me, watch your ass. She bites.):  
YOU ARE FORGIVEN, MY CHILD! Eh, shit happens really. You're still as cool as ever. And how am I trying to kill you? Well, it involves… Typing words that form cute stories, I guess. Certainly one of the weirder murder techniques out there.**

 **JordanPhoenix:  
AHLBI IS PHOENIX AND MAYA'S SON AND I WILL STAND BY THAT TILL THE DAY I DIE, I DO NOT CARE ABOUT 'TIMELINE' AND 'FACTS'. Glad you liked the chapter of your number one OTP!  
**

* * *

 **STORY SCHEDULE FOR 2017 (No specific dates, just the order these stories will be released in):  
**

 **A Rewriting of 'We'll Be Fine' With a VASTLY different ending!**

 **Tales of Attornies (My Collab with Yanmegaman) Will be worked on through all of this year.**

 **Another Collab with Yanmegaman and JordanPhoenix, coming this Valentine's Day!**

 **My first Crossover story! A crossover between Ace Attorney and the book series, CHERUB!**

 **Title is still in progress, but it is essentially a High School AU with a lot of courtship, fluff, romance, and drama!**


End file.
